El Rey Demonio y los Héroes
by KageSekai
Summary: Una batalla fuera de lo común, terminó por mandar a una problemática persona a New York, hogar de Spider-Man, ahora, el 7mo rey demonio del mundo, llegará a unir fuerza con los más grandes héroes del mundo, ahora los villanos y pecadores temerán al poder del señor de la guerra persa, al igual que las mujeres caerán ante sus encantos (Título y Resumen pueden cambiar a futuro).
1. El Inicio de Todo

**_Título.- El Rey Demonio y los Héroes._**

 ** _Fic: Campione x Marvel Comic´s, ligeros toques de animes/mangas/videojuegos/Comics._**

 ** _Resumen: Una batalla fuera de lo común, terminó por mandar a una problemática persona a New York, hogar de Spider-Man, ahora, el 7mo rey demonio del mundo, llegará a unir fuerza con los más grandes héroes del mundo, ahora los villanos y pecadores temerán al poder del señor de la guerra persa, al igual que las mujeres caerán ante sus encantos._**

* * *

 ** _Acto 1.- El Inicio de Todo._**

En una hermosa y brillante noche, en un hermoso jardín, donde múltiples rosas blancas decoraban el lugar, en una parte de ese lugar, se encontraban 2 personas, uno era un joven de 17 años y la otra persona, un joven adulto de 22 años, ambos iluminados por la luna llena misma.

Un joven de 16 años de un corto y alborotado cabello negro, una tez morena suave, de unos orbes como el mismo caramelo, su rostro, si bien personas como Alexander Gascoigne eran más guapos, su rostro era atractivo, más aún con la mirada salvaje que poseía en esos mismos momentos, usando un traje elegante negro con una corbata roja, con una espada negra de 3 pies de largo y 3 pulgadas de ancho de un color negro azabache y con un aura dorada rodeando-lo, a su vez, su cuerpo respiraba dificultosamente.

La otra persona, un joven adulto de cabello blanco con mechas rojas, una pálida piel muy hermosa, un rostro muy guapo, divino, de unos orbes de color heterocromos, el derecho naranja y el izquierdo plateado, su sonrisa podría cautivar a muchas bellezas divinas e incluso jovenes, usaba un traje de gala negro con la corbata roja, además de un sombrero de copa negro con 1 tarjeta que decía 10/6, además, contaba con una lunática y encantadora sonrisa.

\- Debo de admitirlo - La voz del adulto era claro y calmada, suave y muy tranquila - Superar a Cheshire, es una cosa, pero igualarme, no me lo esperaba... peleaste bien asesino de dioses, te felicito - Palabras salían del joven adulto con su sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco - Pero aun así, el destino es cruel, el tiempo no afecta este lugar y donde se conecte, así que volverás al tiempo en que te fuiste - El lunático hombre miró el cielo con calma y paz - Lastima que el destino no sea igual de justo que mis deseos - Entonces regresó su mirada al rey exterminador de dioses - Disfruta tu "hogar", rey - Tras esas palabras, el dios desapareció.

Entonces de la nada...

 ** _[RESQUEBRAJAR][ROMPER][CRUJIDO]_**

El cielo nocturno, la tierra, incluso el centro de todo se estaba desmoronando, cosa que sorprendió al rey demonio, Godou mirando a todos lados, observando como todo el mundo creado por aquellos dioses desaparecía, lo que claramente indicaba que la realidad creada por los dioses estaba desapareciendo, al no tener, temporalmente un dueño.

Entonces de la nada, un agujero fue creado debajo de sus pies, lo que hizo caer al rey, al abismo, sin saber a que lugar podría ir ese [Pasillo] creado por un dios.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN NEW YORK*-*-*-*-***_

En una playa de New York, donde estaba totalmente arruinada, se encontraban un total de 100 y pico personas, aunque de un lado solamente estuvieran 11 personas y delante de ellas 100 y pico, pero los más importantes eran solamente 4.

Aquellas 4 personas eran grandes villanos en la lista más buscada de S.H.I.E.L.D, un adulto con un traje de acero y con un traje verde, esa persona era Víctor Von Doom, de un traje rojo con morados en los finales, quien levitaba en el aire y con una capa morada y un raro caso de los mismo colores, el líder de los mutantes renegados, Magnetto, cuyo verdadero nombre era Erik Lehnsherr, luego un adulto de cabello corto peinado en puntas, de una blanca piel y de una mirada lunática y algo perturbadora, que usaba un raro traje robótico con 4 brazos mecánicos en la espalda, esa persona era Otto Octavius, mejor conocido como Doctor Octopus.

Frente a ellos, 11 grandes héroes del mundo, un adulto con una armadura de colores rojo y oro, Iron Man, usando un traje color azul y blanco con unas alas en los lados de la cara y con un escudo rojo con azul y una estrella en el centro, el Capitán América, un gigantesco hombre verde de gran musculatura y unos pantalones morados rotos, de un cabello negro corto, ese era Hulk, nombre original, Bruce Banner, de un cabello rubio lacio y de una piel blanca a su vez que unos ojos azules, usaba un tipo de armadura compuesta por un chaleco negro con botones de plata y unos cubre brazos de acero con unos pantalones negros, usaba un martillo en su mano, ese era el semi dios nórdico del rayo, Thor, luego un adulto de cabello rubio en puntas de una tez blanca y con unos lentes de sol rojos, usaba una camisa negra con el pecho morado y un pantalón negro, además de llevar una flecha y un Carcaj de flechas, esa persona era Hawkeye, nombre real, Clint Barton.

La única chica en ese equipo era una hermosa joven adulta, de un cabello rojo castaño largo que llegaba un poco antes del muslo, de una tez blanca muy hermosa, unos ojos verdes como el jade, un rostro atractivo en verdad, usaba un traje de cuero negro que se ajustaba a su gran cuerpom resaltando su generoso busto, su delgada cintura y su perfecto trasero, usaba unos objetos en la muñeca de color amarillo, ella era Black Widow, Natalia Alianovna Romanova o también, Natasha Romanoff.

Luego estaba un joven prendido en fuego completamente, no se notaba su cuerpo salvo por el cuerpo que sobresalía entre las abrasadoras llamas, aquella persona era el conocido héroe, la Antorcha Humana, su nombre real es Jonathan Lowell Spencer "Johnny" Storm, luego, un ser con un cuerpo de roca naranja, la cual parecía bastante dura, usaba un pantalón azul y era calvo, ese era el héroe, La Mole, luego era un adulto de un cabello castaño con los lados canosos, una piel blanca y de unos ojos negros, un rostro maduro y que parecía estar alerta de todo, usaba un traje azul con los finales negro y con un 4 en el pecho, ese era Reed Richards, también conocido como Mr. Fantástico.

Luego, la única mujer de ese grupo, de un rubio cabello lacio, que llegaba hasta la espalda, de una blanca y hermosa piel, de unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo y de un rostro maduro y encantador, usaba un traje azul de una pieza, con el No.4 en su pecho, además de llevar guantes y botas negras, esa era la mujer invisible, su nombre real, Susan "Sue" Storm.

La última persona de ese lado, era un joven de la edad de 16 años, que usaba un traje de color rojo con azul y lineas blancas que formaban telarañas, una araña en el pecho y en la espalda, de unos... ¿ojos? blancos, esa persona era Spider-Man, cuya verdadera identidad, es Peter Parker.

\- Justo como pensaba, los "héroes" cayeron ante este plan - Dijo el enemigo más grande de la humanidad, Victor Von Doom, quien estaba mirando desde arriba a los héroes de 2 grandes organizaciones y a una peste arácnida que se mete en sus planes - Ahora, el día en que los supues "héroes más poderosos del planeta", la organización de 4 grandes héroes y una plaga muy molesta se arrodillaran ante nosotros - Dijo con un tono arrogante y mirando desde arriba a los héroes.

\- Eso no pasara Víctor, no nos arrodillaremos ante ustedes por nada en el mundo, además, solo espera y veras como te derrotamos - Dijo el líder de los Vengadores al enemigo con poderes variados - La gente confía en nosotros y no pensamos traicionarlos solo porque tu lo dices, te derrotaremos, a tí y a todos los villanos que contrataron.

\- Son inútiles tus palabras Stark, solo desperdicias saliva, no hay posibilidad que los derrotes a todos y en caso de que pasara, ya no tendrán la fuerza para derrotarnos - Dijo el villano octópodo al acorazado de hierro - Aunque es una lastima que no podamos ser nosotros mismos quienes los eliminemos, pero aún así, colgaremos sus cabezas en un museo.

\- Vamos, en un museo, esperaba algo mejor de ti Otto, acaso su pecera se llenó con su merienda o es acaso que sus 4 tentáculos no lo dejan pensar bien - Pregunto burlonamente el héroe que representa a la araña - No importa ya veremos que ganaremos.

\- Con nuestro poder, intelecto y con la magia negra de Asgard mejorando nuestro poder, es imposible que perdamos la batalla - Dijo Otto al hombre araña con una sonrisa, pero aquella información sorprendió a todo el mundo - Impresionados, no son los únicos con un "dios" de su lado - Dijo Otto y de la nada, un humo verde apareció, revelando a una nueva persona.

Un joven adulto en sus 22 años posiblemente, debido a un casco de oro con cuernos no se podía contemplar el color de cabello del dios, de una blanca piel y unos ojos verdes, un rostro travieso y algo despreocupado, usaba un traje amarillo con partes verdes y doradas, además de llevar un baculo a su lado, aquel ser, era el hermano menor del dios del rayo, el dios de las ilusiones, Loki.

\- Hermano - Dijo el dios con un martillo de hierro - Que es lo que haces, tu les has dado magia negra de asgard a estos villanos - Pregunto Thor a su hermano al ver su aparición alado de esos 4 villanos, entonces, el dios sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermano menor, quien arrogantemente respondió desde los cielos.

\- Era imposible en un inició lograran derrotarlos, tantas veces lo han intentado y ninguna ha funcionado, era obvio que para ganar, una persona debía de mostrarles cómo debían continuar, por ello, les di poderes asgardianos, incluso Doom, es inexperto en ciertos temas de la magia, por eso mismo es que fue fácil hacer que se uniera, a Otto, aquella molestia arácnida era la llave y con Magnetto, el poder de arrasar con los X-Men, pero qué mejor manera de probarlas que contra los Vengadores, de esa manera, al unir a 4 grandes villanos contra unos grupos de héroes y acabarlos por completo, faltan 2 pero serían como un tipo variado de objetivos varios de los 6 Siniestros, no solo para acabar con esa molesta e insignificante araña - Dijo Loki mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

\- Vaya, conque el club de "exterminar al hombre araña" dejo ser exclusivo para mí, es una pena - Bromeó el hombre araña con significancia - Adempas, acaso estas contando mal Loki, acaso no son más de cien y pico su lado - El dios miro al arácnido entonces con una sonrisa burlona dijo.

\- Idiota, estos son solo mercenarios que se encargarían de cansarlos, a lo mucho uno mataría a uno de ustedes, lamentablemente, solo fueron mercenarios capaces de cansarlos, que lastima - Dijo el dios al hombre araña - Bueno, como sea, ustedes terminaran siendo asesinados y yo gobernare los 9 reinos, aunque Midgarth lo pueden dividir como deseen, a mi en realidad no me importa en lo absoluto, únicamente asesinar a Thor y obtener el trono de Asgard y los 9 mundos, es lo que me interesa a mí - Dijo Loki con simpleza en su voz.

\- Con esto, los "mejores héroes" del mundo... y la molestia arácnida serán destruidos - Dijo Doom, entonces se escuchó como el hombre araña dijo "Oye" como protesta, que Doom ignoro, entonces pasó su vista a la mujer de rubio cabello - Susan, deja a Richard y aquel patético lugar, ven a mi lado y conviértete en mi mujer - Dijo Doom extendiendo su mano - Serás la nueva reina de este mundo.

\- Ni lo creas Víctor, no pienso unirme a ustedes, jamas dejare que el mundo caiga en tus manos - Dijo la mujer invisible al doctor Doom.

\- Richard no te merece, yo soy el indicado para tí, veras que soy superior a ese inútil en todo aspecto, te doy riqueza y poder, puedo darte todo lo que desees y lo que no también, ven a mi lado como mi reina - Dijo Doom a la mujer a quien deseaba, quien respondió con una amarga mirada a Doom.

\- Dejalo de una vez Doom - Dijo Octavius al villano con armadura de metal, quien volteo a verlo - Una vez que obtengamos el control del mundo y hayamos eliminado a cada héroe del mundo, podrás usarla como juguete sexual todo el tiempo que quieras, así que, deja de gastar saliva en convencerla y espera a que puedas hacerla tu perra personal - Doom no dijo nada, solo volteo a mirar a los héroes, pero debajo de su máscara, estaba una horrible sonrisa sádica.

\- No ganaran - Dijo Thor junto con Hulk, quienes se preparaban para volver a pelear.

\- Inútiles, aún cuando son un juego para niños ante nuestro poder, como sea, los aniquilaremos aquí y ahora - Dijo Magnetto quien fue rodeado por un aura de color verde.

A su vez, los otros 2 villanos se reunieron de esa misma energía divina que provenía del dios de las ilusiones nórdicas, que a su vez, mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad ante el grupo debajo de sus pies.

\- Eso lo veremos - Dijo la Antorcha Humana preparando una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano.

De la nada, héroes y villanos se preparaban para pelear con todo su poder y derrotar a sus enemigos.

\- Vayan soldados, acaban con esos patéticos "héroes" - Orden de Otto fue cumplida por los 100 y pico mercenarios contratados para la eliminación de los héroes.

Entonces cada uno de los mercenarios fueron a cumplir con sus armas listas para pelear, en una gran cantidad, aunque los héroes también estaban listos para la batalla, entonces cuando estaban por atacar, algo pasó.

 ** _[DING DONG DANG][RAYO][DING DONG DANG][CAER][ESTRELLAR]_**

El cielo se nublo por completo, entonces en el cielo, la imagen de un reloj apareció y de él un rayo salió, entonces cuando volvió a sonar, un objeto, una persona cayó al suelo, de unos 30 metros desde el cielo a la tierra, chocando contra el suelo y creando un gran cráter, comparable con un salto y aterrizaje de Hulk.

Ambos lados se detuvieron ante ese suceso.

Tras unos segundos, la persona salió finalmente de aquel cráter, camino unos minutos, parecía mareado por su forma de caminar, entonces llego al centro del campo de batalla, parecía estar tomando aire dificultosamente, entonces alzó su rostro y a los presentes lo observaron bien.

De una nacionalidad Japonesa, posiblemente, debido a su tonalidad de piel era algo que no pensaban lo mismo, usaba una ropa algo rota y sucia, aunque era bien parecido, no tanto como Alexander, pero tenía su fuerte.

\- Maldición, no espere que un portal se abriera de la nada, además, donde estoy, se supone que regresaría a mi mundo - Dijo el rey con una molestia en su cara y en su voz, la cual sonaba cansada.

Como una nota al margen, aquellas palabras salidas del joven, eran japonesas y por ende, no muchos de los héroes y villanos no sabían que dijo, pero aquellos que sí, estaban confusos.

\- **[Rey]** \- Una voz en la cabeza del joven lo llamó, entonces este bajo su mirada hasta el suelo, aunque en realidad miraba su brazo derecho - **[No sé exactamente como esta formado el mundo geográficamente, pero considerando el lugar, diría que es cerca de donde gobierna el rey enmascarado con quien tiene... ¿buena relación?]** \- Espada divina, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, anteriormente espada perteneciente a Susano no Mikoto, pero que le pertenecía al rey, una poderosa espada divina de color negro azabache y compañero del rey.

\- Nos encontramos en los Ángeles - Dijo estupefacto el rey a la espada negra que reside en su mano derecha, aunque el nombre de una ciudad lejana, llamó la atención de todo el mundo - Como diablos llegue a los Ángeles, sino regreso pronto, Shizuka me... - De la nada se detuvo de hablar consigo mismo, y su rostro tranquilo y amable de hace un segundo, cambió a uno serio y violento, dándole un aura más salvaje, lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en las féminas al ver tan repentino cambió.

El rey alzó su vista y miro a los lados, encontrándose con los 100 y pico mercenarios y a los 4 villanos, del otro lado a los 11 héroes, entonces mirando al lado de los héroes, su vista se fijo en uno en especifico.

Los héroes estaban confundidos, quién era ese joven de la misma edad que el hombre-araña y que estaba planeando, pues se le quedaba viendo fijamente a ese lado, pero aunque no lo notara nadie, había un solo héroe que se sentía inquieto por aquel joven.

\- "Que pasa conmigo, porque mi cuerpo se siente así, con esta anormal presión sobre mí" - Pensó el dios del rayo y de las ilusiones al mirar a aquel joven.

El joven dejó de ver a los héroes y pasó a los villanos, quienes estaban igualmente confundidos al ver al joven parado mirándolos, pero su ceño se frunció en ese lado, por lo que giro su cuerpo al campo de batalla delante de él.

El rey empezó a moverse, caminando lentamente a donde se encontraban los 100 y pico mercenarios y los 4 grandes villanos del mundo Marvel, a pasó lento, sin dudar en un solo momento, cosa que llamó la atención de los héroes, pero uno de los villanos salió de su trance.

\- Que esperan, acabenlo - Orden salida de los labios del Dr. Octopus, los mercenarios agarraron sus armas y fueron a asesinar a los héroes junto con el joven Japonés, pero entonces el joven se detuvo y dijo en voz clara y potente.

\- _"Luz divina de la verdad, ante mis palabras los pecadores caerán, yo que soy divino, que soy benevolente y soy justicia, escuchen mis palabras y bajen sus armas, arrodíllense ante mí y pidan al cielo perdón de sus pecados, eleven sus manos al cielo y juren lealtad al sol, hijo humanos manchados en suciedad"_ \- Ante aquellas palabras, tanto los villanos y los héroes no supieron que decir, en serio pensaba que escucharan esas órdenes, eran los pensamientos de todo el mundo.

Como una nota al margen, el rey había dicho aquella oración en ingles en vez de japonés, aunque en realidad, los héroes lo oyeron de esa manera aún cuando dijo las palabras en su nacionalidad original.

Pero ante ese pensamiento nacido de las personas alejadas del joven.

 ** _[TIRAR][CRASH][CHOQUE]_**

Todos los mercenarios tiraron sus armas y se arrodillaron ante el joven, en ligeros susurros pedían disculpas y repetían eso una y otra vez.

Héroes y villanos estaban sorprendidas, los 100 y picos mercenarios escucharon aquellas órdenes, sin saber que pasaba, los villanos estaban enfurecidos, pero Octopus calmó su rostro y dijo.

\- No importa, todos ustedes ya están cansados, no sé qué hizo el niño, pero parece no afectarnos, así que al final, seremos quienes acabemos con los héroes, jajajaja, no podía pedir nada más perfecto - Ante ese comentario, los villanos asintieron con una maniatica sonrisa en cara, salvo por Loki quien estaba algo nervioso por aquel ser.

Los villanos rápidamente fueron contra el joven misterioso y los héroes, pero el joven al mirarlos, su rostro no parecía contento, entonces nuevamente habló con poder en su voz.

\- " _Inmortal y benevolente sol, dame el poder para castigar a los pecadores, con el poder que nunca falla ya que soy galante, ¡Oh inmortal sol, cumple ante mi llamado y trae paz y misericordia a la humanidad"_ \- Palabras de hechizo sonaron de la boca del joven y entonces, un aura y una luz con la intensidad del sol apareció en su espalda, a la vez que un arco dorado apareció en su mano.

Apuntando a los villanos, jalo el cable de acero indestructible y aunque no tuviera una flecha en su otra mano, al soltar el cable, una flecha apareció de la nada, como magia.

Aquello sorprendió algo a los héroes y villanos, pero solo era una flecha común y corriente, nada que Hawkeye no pudiera hacer, era lo que pensaban los héroes, pero 2 personas notaron el error en eso.

\- Esquiven esa flecha - Gritó de Loki hizo que todo el mundo saltara de un lada y evitará ser golpeado, pero la flecha se dividió en 4 y persiguió a cada uno, donde Loki uso un hechizo y creo un agujero que se trago la flecha, mientras que los villanos esquivaron la flecha y esta fue a otro lugar, aunque los villanos no entendieron porque Loki les ordenó esquivarlas, solo hasta que las flechas chocaron con algo.

Rápidamente los 3 lugares obtuvieron diferentes resultados, uno había destruido casi 1/3 de lo que había golpeado y unos barcos de paso, otro derritió todo hasta la tierra convirtiéndola en Magma y la última, causó los 2 efectos anteriores.

Los villanos miraron con horror el poder de aquella flecha, entonces miraron al joven.

\- No creas que eso será suficiente para derrotar a Victor Von Doom - Dijo el arrogante villano de variados poderes, mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad contra el joven, todo gracias al poder divino entregado de Loki, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, nuevas palabras sonaron de la boca del rey.

\- _"¡Ven a mi lado ,para obtener la victoria!, ¡Sol inmortal ,envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!, ¡Milagroso caballo veloz ,ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!"_ \- Unas nuevas palabras nacieron de la boca del rey, la cual invocaba la 3ra encarnación del dios de la guerra, el [Semental Blanco] y la mejor tecnica del rey.

Los villanos y los héroes miraron que pasaría ahora, pero nada raro pasaba, solo hasta que.

\- Doom, arriba - El gritó de Loki hizo a todos alzar la vista, encontrándose con algo fuera de lo normal.

En el vasto e infinito cielo azul, a plena luz, de un blanco color, un 2do sol había aparecido, un pequeño sol blanco reinaba junto con el 2do sol, pero entonces, el 2do sol cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en un caballo blanco, el cual buscaba llegar a tierra a toda prisa, para carbonizar a quien era su enemigo, el enemigo que su amo tomó para ser usado.

La 3ra encarnación del dios de la guerra, era imposible su uso, a menos que el enemigo sea un pecador, que haya pecado contra el pueblo y cada uno de los 4 era un gran pecador, por eso mismo, era el mejor momento de invocar al semental, la última encarnación que le quedaba por ese día.

Doom al ver que no podía esquivar eso, concentro magia en su mano para que chocaran y ambas magias se destruyeran la una a la otra, entonces lanzó un poderoso rayo blanco con verde pantano al caballo con flamas del sol.

Pero fue destruido a pocos centímetros del caballo con el poder del sol.

Aquello no se lo esperaba el Dr. Doom y debido a que eso no estaba en sus planes, ya no le quedaba tiempo para poder esquivar, por lo que no pudo hacer nada mientras aquel caballo se acercaba violentamente al rey de Latveria.

Una vez que el caballo llegó a la tierra, este causó un gran calor, el cual se propandió rápidamente.

Eso duró al rededor de unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando el caballo había desaparecido, solo quedaba un cráter 10 veces más grande que los que Thor y Hulk causaban en sus peleas, dejando que el agua llenara al agujero poco a poco, además de que no había rastros de Doom, lo que provocó miedo en los presentes.

\- Por favor diganme que es un aliado - Dijo el hombre araña al ver el poder destructivo de aquel joven, teniendo miedo de que aquello fuera por sus vidas.

-... Creo que es un aliado - Dijo dudosamente el Capitán América a la pregunta del Hombre-Araña, causando que todo los héroes lo miraran - Por ahora, se concentro únicamente en Loki y los demás... aunque sus habilidades y conducta son extrañas, aquel joven japonés es sin duda alguna, o por el momento, un aliado.

\- Concuerdo con el capitán, aunque sus poderes me llaman la atención - Dijo el Dr. Richards a las palabras del 1er vengador - Ese joven debe ser un mago interdimensional o algo parecido, seria bueno que no fuera de la zona negativa, me aterra la idea de pensar que en ese lugar, exista gente como esa - Dijo con sumo cuidado Sr. Fantástico.

De la nada, el joven miró a donde se encontraban Loki y los demás agentes de los 6 siniestros, donde de una nube de humo verde, salió ileso Doom, pero aquel estaba en el piso respirando pesadamente, lo que indicaba que estuvo muy cerca de ser golpeado por el caballo.

El joven miró a ese lado y antes de poder dar un paso, entonces, Loki creo un portal y todos entraron en él y se fueron a otra parte.

Los villanos habían desaparecido, solo quedaban el joven misterioso quién podía ser un mago de una dimensión diferente y los héroes de la tierra.

El joven volteo su rostro a donde se encontraban los héroes, con unos ojos cansados, los héroes no sabían que hacer, si era un enemigo o un aliado, si los ignoraría o los atacaría.

El joven entonces cambió de dirección a donde los héroes, pero al 4to paso, ente cayó de rodillas y luego de cabeza al suelo.

Los héroes se quedaron quieto unos minutos, hasta que hicieron algo.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En una hermosa montaña, con un prado, la luna llena estaba en su mejor punto, alumbrando todo aquel majestuoso lugar y en el centro, estaba el joven rey demonio de Japón.

\- La última vez que estuve en un lugar como este, fue cuando visite a Nee-san en navidad, durante el evento de Saturno... Gris Uno... no, creo que este pasaje lo he visto antes - Dijo el rey demonio.

\- Parece que los eventos de Saturno lo molesta aún... bueno, no ha pasado mucho desde su batalla con Circe después de todo - Una conocida voz, tan ligera y hermosa que hizo al rey sentir un inexplicable deseo de batalla, volteando su cara encontró a la dueña de dicha voz.

Un cabello largo rubio (según las novelas), de una pálida piel muy hermosa, de unos ojos tan bellos como el cristal, usando un bello Kimono, envolvía su cuerpo, mientras que con sus manos que parecían ser de un precioso jade, tomaba una taza de té, con un divino rostro, como una belleza virginal divino, claramente lo que representaba a una diosa que se representa como una madre tierra.

\- Es bueno volver a verlo, Gobernador Rakshasa, lamento visitarlo nuevamente en su sueño - Dijo la hermosa princesa de ojos de cristal que Godou conocía por los eventos donde terminaba visitando a Susano.

\- Que es lo que hace en mi sueño - Pregunto el rey a la princesa, usualmente era su madre adoptiva con quien hablaba.

\- Pandora dijo que este mensaje prefería no decirlo ella misma y hacer enojar a su más joven hijo, por eso, me dejo esa carga pesada - Dijo la diosa al rey demonio, quien a su vez, miró a la diosa.

\- "Un mensaje que no quiere decirme directamente" - Pregunto mentalmente el rey confundido y curioso.

\- En tu última pelea con los dioses de la locura, el sombrerero loco y el gato de Cheshire, dioses creados por los lunáticos y quienes crearon la enfermedad mental de Alicia, al parecer, tuvieron a un 3er dios ayudándolos, y ahora, para evitar que un problema detenga la resurrección de un peligroso dios, te han enviado a otro mundo, por lo que te encuentras en otra dimensión, lamentablemente, la posibilidad de que logres regresar rápidamente a este mundo son pocas, además de que, aquella encarnación de la madre tierra, aparecerá en aquel mundo y es posible que se convierta en el líder de una rebelión de dragones en aquel mundo - Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la princesa ojos de cristal sorprendieron al rey, estaba atrapado... en otro mundo - Lo lamento, pero, no puedes regresar aún a este mundo y...

\- Esta bien - La princesa miró al rey con sorpresa en sus ojos, entonces el rey soltó una irónica sonrisa en su rostro - Bueno, aún si pudiera volver, como ya dijiste que habrá una rebelión de dragones, creo que soy el único que puede salvarlos, ¿verdad? - Pregunto con una irónica sonrisa en cara, lo que causó una triste sonrisa en la princesa - Eso es todo - Pregunto el rey.

\- Si, creo que si - Dijo la princesa con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Entonces el rey espero sentado hasta que tuviera que despertar de aquel sueño.

* * *

Tras haber pasado ya 6 horas desde su llegada a un nuevo mundo, el rey se levantó, su cuerpo y sus 10 derechos divinos obtenidos de su 1er dios no habían regresado, lo que indicaba que no había pasado un día, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya se había recuperado algo, entonces notó dos cosas.

La 1ra, su ropa había sido cambiada a una limpia y nueva, el mismo diseño que la anterior, y la 2da.

\- Dónde estoy - Era que estaba en un cuarto, pero no uno de hospital sino, como la de un hotel lujoso, como los que Erika preparaba para él cuando viajaban a otra parte del mundo, una gran cama y unas cuantas cosas más.

Una televisión, una ventana con cortinas, una mesa de noche, un escritorio, una computadora entre más cosas, pero de la nada, un sonido llamó su atención.

 _ **[ÄBRIRSE]**_

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una persona.

\- Vaya, por fin despiertas, estaba algo preocupado al ver que caíste desmayado de la nada - Dijo un adulto de unos veinte o treinta y pico años de edad, de un cabello corto rubio, una blanca piel y unos ojos azules, de un rostro sereno y amable, usaba una camisa de manga corta blanca que remarcaba su muy bien entrenado físico, además de llevar un pantalón azul, ese era Steve Rogers, el capitán américa.

\- Dónde estoy - Pregunto el rey al amable adulto que había entrado al cuarto.

\- Esta es la torre STARK, la base de los Vengadores - Dijo Steve al joven que aún estaba en cama.

\- ¿Vengadores? - Pregunto el rey con una mirada confundida, cosa que no sorprendió a Steve por la posibilidad de que aquel joven no fuera de este mundo - Que es eso.

\- Es una organización de héroes que protege la tierra de grandes amenazas, como la de esta mañana, pero en realidad, nos salvamos gracias a tí - Dijo Steve con una sonrisa en cara mientras se rascaba la nuca, el rey no dijo nada - Ahora, me gustaría que me hablaras de tu - Dijo el 1er vengador al rey demonio de otro mundo.

\- Antes de eso, eres la única persona que lo sabe o hay más, para que no tenga que repetir mi historia - Dijo el rey al joven adulto, quien asintió en silencio - Vamos - Dijo el rey parándose.

Debido a que descanso, ya no caminaba cansadamente, por lo que el Capitán América sonrió al ver que estaba mejor que antes.

* * *

Llegando a la sala principal se encontró con 10 personas diferentes, quienes eran Tony Stark, conocido como Iron Man, Hulk quien una vez fue Bruce Banner, el Capitán América, cuyo nombre es Steve Rogers, Clint Barton o mejor conocido como Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra (Black Widow), Peter Parker, el hombre araña, Reed Richards, Mr. Fantástico, Johnny Storm, la Antorcha Humana, Ben Grimm o conocido como La Cosa (The Thing) y Susan Storm, la Mujer Invisible.

\- Entonces, ustedes son héroes del mundo, de 2 diferentes organizaciones y un héroe solitario - Dijo el rey en un tono de pregunta y todos asintieron - Ya veo, comprendo sus historias y habilidades - Dijo el rey.

Debido a la desconfianza del rey a las personas presentes, el dijo que hasta que no escuchara sus nombres, habilidades e historias no diría nada de él, así que los héroes dijeron todo y hasta el Hombre Araña mostró su rostro.

Era un joven de su edad de un cabello castaño, de una tez clara y de unos marrones ojos, un rostro juvenil y simpático, quien obtuvo sus poderes de una araña mutada genéticamente y que supo cómo usar sus poderes responsablemente, con la pérdida de un ser amado.

\- Aunque aún falta un Vengador más, que es Thor - Dijo Iron Man al rey aclarando que no había acabado, pero entonces el rey miró a Iron Man y preguntó.

\- Cuando dices Thor, ¿Te refieres al dios nórdico del rayo? - Iron Man asintió a la pregunta del rey, quien miró a los presentes, entonces se pusó a pensar - Porque me han mentido hasta ahora - Pregunto el rey a los presentes héroes, quienes se sorprendieron de dichas palabras - Es imposible que un dios hereje sea compañero de simples humanos, es todo lo contrario, un dios no ve la diferencia entre una hormiga y un humano, es imposible que un dios sea compañero de humanos - Ante las palabras tan verdaderas y falsas como el cielo, el rey empezó a dudar de los héroes delante de ellos.

\- No es una mentira, en verdad un dios es nuestro compañero - Dijo el Peter al rey - En más de una ocasión ha salvado al mundo, no es una mentira.

\- Joven - El rey miró a Steve quien le habló - Puede que en tu universo, así sean los dioses, pero en este, algunos nos ayudan a combatir el mal, Thor es uno de ellos, es un dios muy amable, te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte - El rey no sabía que pensar, era la 1ra vez que escuchaba de un Dios benevolente que ayudara a los humanos en vez de despreciarlos.

Pero de pronto, un instinto muy básico de los reyes demonios nació del rey, el sentido de un dios acercándose, incluso en otros mundo, al parecer, el instinto de pelea sigue hirviendo, por lo que podría sentir un poder divino acercándose, notando a una persona volando hasta la ventana.

Entrando, se encontraba el dios del rayo con el martillo divino, Thor, quien dijo una vez entró.

\- Ya hable con Heimdall, nos avisara si siente la presencia de Loki en alguno de los nueve reinos... - Entonces, Thor se detuvo y miró delante de él, aquella extraña sensación de la mañana volvía a tocar su cuerpo, un presión y un estremecimiento, entonces vió al joven de la mañana.

Ambos lados se vieron directamente a los ojos, originalmente unos ojos calmados, los ojos de los 2 se encontraban en un instinto de pelea, dando así, quien se moviera, el otro atacaría, pero al notar eso, una persona hablo.

\- Espera - Steve se metió en el campo de visión de los 2 - Thor es un aliado no un enemigo, no hay necesidad de pelear contra él.

El rey miró una vez más al dios, quien bajo su instinto de pelea y miró al rey con ojos calmados, entonces el rey hizo una pregunta.

\- En serio quieres ayudar a los humanos - Aquella pregunta debía escuchar la respuesta de la boca del rey.

\- Así es, a comparación de mi hermano menor o de mi padre, considero a los humanos como iguales, por eso, peleo a su lado - Dijo el dios del rayo al joven rey, quien asintió a las palabras de Thor.

\- Ahora que lo sabes, dinos quién eres tú - Ahora Steve preguntó por el rey.

Pero el rey no sabía qué decir, o más bien, como no hacerlo sonar como una persona peligrosa para los héroes, ya que, si creían que era un peligro, posiblemente intenten detenerlo, pero debido a que no había pasado un día entero, sus 10 encarnaciones aún no se recuperaban, debido a la noche, el poder de Mitra iba a ser muy débil, pero aún le quedaba la divinidad de perseo y su espada divina.

Pero no deseaba luchar con gente inocente, por eso no debía de usar las palabras equivocadas, pero a comparación de Erika, no era bueno con las palabras, en realidad, solía meterse en muchos problemas por hablar.

\- [Déjemelo explico yo, rey] - Una voz sonó en su cabeza, el rey entonces miró a su mano derecha - [Yo puedo explicar todo, déjemelo a mí] - El rey miró unos minutos su brazo antes de suspirar, cosa que llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

Oh bueno, qué perdía con intentar dejar que Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi explicar algo que entendía, realmente no tenía más opciones que aceptar.

\- " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi !, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ \- Palabras de hechizo fueron usados y de la nada, en la mano derecha del rey una espada negra azabache - La espada que empuñó, la Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, será quien me presenté ante ustedes - Dijo el rey a los presentes, esperando a que la espada hablara - No parecen tan sorprendidos ante mis palabras.

\- No es la 1ra vez que vemos hablar a un objeto inanimado antes - Dijo Iron Man al rey on simpleza en su voz.

\- Entonces, esta espada realmente habla - Pregunto Peter al rey.

\- **Efectivamente puedo hablar, humano** \- Dijo la espada de negro, haciendo que Peter se sorprendiera junto con la mayoría de ese lugar, pues la voz era una llena de poder y autoridad, digna de ser venerada en ese mismo instante - **Yo soy, la Ame no Murakumo, una espada divina, quien posee un gran poder, actualmente, soy uno de los múltiples derechos divinos de mi rey**.

\- ¿Derechos Divinos?, ¿Rey? - Preguntaron todos en la sala, aunque aún más interesados sobre la 2da pregunta.

 **\- Efectivamente, en nuestro mundo/universo, los dioses como aquel rubio o el otro dios, aparecen en el mundo humano, pero como son dioses, únicamente seres con gran poder divino son los únicos capaces de verlos, pero en nuestro mundo, aquellos dioses que dejan la mitología y se manifiestan en el mundo terrenal, traen calamidades al mundo humano correspondiente a su divinidad** \- Explicaba la espada negra azabache a las personas **\- Un lugar puede convertirse en un infierno abrasador con la llegada de un dios del sol, una inundación es posible con una deidad del mar, la guerra es una posibilidad cuando un dios de la guerra aparece -** Los humanos estaban sorprendidos por la vida del mundo del rey - **Pero a su vez, como existen los reyes que rigen al mundo, hay humanos que logran completar una hazaña increíble e imposible, pero a cambio, ellos pierden su humanidad y renacen como Campiones, mi rey es uno de los actuales 7 Campiones del mundo -** Los héroes no lograban entender del todo lo que quería decir la espada, si bien, lograban entender una que otra cosa, estaban confundidos en su mayoría.

\- Y qué hazaña es la que logra una persona para convertirse en un Campione... que es un Campione y sobre todo, que es eso de que pierden su humanidad - Pregunto el hombre arañas curioso sobre lo último, ya que no hace mucho tiempo, sufrió ver la pérdida de humanidad del Dr. Connors.

 **\- Aquella hazaña es la de asesinar a un Dios -** Los héroes estaban ahora si, más que impresionados, hasta este punto, jamás habían escuchado de una persona capaz de matar a un dios, si bien, herirlo de gravedad, como en ciertas ocasiones quedaba Thor o Loki, pero jamás pensaron que un humano lograría algo como eso, tal vez otro dios sí **\- La razón por la que digo que abandonan su humanidad, es porque cuando asesinan al dios, su cuerpo muere y se reconstruye, y cuando el humano resureciona, se convierte en un Campione, y un Campione es conocido como un asesino de dioses, un rey demonio, un rey entre reyes, un gobernante supremo, y debido a que el poder para matar a una deidad esta en sus manos, en toda la humanidad viviendo en la tierra, quien pueda oponérseles no existe -** Dijo la espada a los héroes, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso - **Mi rey, Kusanagi Godou, es el más joven de los Campiones, siendo el humano que asesinó al dios de la guerra y la victoria persa, Verethragna y posee sus 10 encarnaciones, además de poseer el poder del dios del sol Mitra y el héroe de Grecia Perseo, incluyéndome a mí, son los dioses que ha derrotado, invencible y victorioso, ese es el rey delante de ustedes humanos, el rey demonio que representa la victoria, Kusanagi Godou -** Ahora mismo, los héroes sabían, que la persona delante de ellos, era un rey y uno muy peligroso **\- Pero -** Ante esa palabra, los héroes miraron a la espada **\- Mi rey es una persona muy benevolente, dudo siquiera que busque algo como ordene algo, en realidad, es una persona tranquila que busca una vida normal, la única manera de que pelee, es que el mundo de verdad lo necesite -** Dijo la espada con calma explicando la actitud de su rey.

\- Eso quiere decir que no nos harás nada, no nos ordenaras nada... que no actúas como un rey demonio y buscaras conquistar esta tierra... ¿verdad? - Pregunto el Capitán América a Godou.

Como una nota al margen, las palabras de Ame no Murakumo fueron entendidos, debido a la magia de lenguaje de los dioses, quienes escucharon todo en ingles en vez de Japones.

\- Claro que no, a comparación del idiota de Doni, yo nada más busco una vida de paz y tranquilidad, en realidad, soy un pacifista, no buscaría una batalla nada más porque si, en realidad, prefiero resolver la situación hablando si es posible - Dijo Godou al Capitán América.

\- Entonces, como fue que llegaste a este mundo - Pregunto Mr. Fantastico al rey con suma curiosidad.

 **\- Eso es sencillo -** Dijo la espada negra azabache al científico **\- Una hermosa diosa cayó en los encantos de mi rey y terminó enamorada de él, entonces, cuando le hizo ir a su mundo y llevó a sus esposas, esta no tolero ver cómo las mujeres humanas eran las consentidas del rey, por lo que haciendo escoger a mi rey entre ella y sus 4 esposas, pero cuando mi rey escogió a sus 4 esposas, la diosa enfurecida, mando a 2 de sus mejores dioses a acabarlo a la vez que mandó de regreso al mundo humano a las otras humanas, pensando en que cuando sus 2 dioses acabaron con el rey, ella podría capturarlo y llevarlo con ella y hacer que cayera enamorado de ella, pero mi rey asesinó a los 2 dioses y obtuvo sus derechos divinos, la diosa al ver eso, mando a mi rey a este mundo y esta esperando a invocar a su más fiel mascota, posiblemente un dragón y hacer que el rey se entregue a ella y no destruir ambos mundos, este y el de mi rey, aunque no calculo que mi rey terminara enamorando a las más hermosas mujeres de este mundo, después de todo, tiene un talento como un asesino de mujeres, naturalmente y con poco tiempo, las mujeres más hermosas se enamoraran de él... como se esperaba de un rey con la voluntad del _[Acero]_ debo decir -** Dijo para dar una pervertida sonrisa **\- Ah, y cuando digo que mi rey es pacifista, en realidad es una persona que 1ro habla y cuando llega el momento de la batalla, es quien adora la pelea más que nadie y no se detiene hasta ser el vencedor.**

El rey y los héroes se quedaron en silencio.

Más que nada, por 2 hechos, el rey tiene 4 esposas y que, el rey era mejor playboy que Stark, o eso era el pensamiento de algunos de los presentes.

El rey no supo qué decir ante lo que su espada dijo, salvo que se sonrojo ligeramente, pues efectivamente, la diosa lo mandó a este mundo, porque había dicho se enamoró de él, pero entonces.

\- No digas idioteces Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Erika, Yuri, Liliana y Ena son solo amigas, no son mis esposas - Nombrando a 4 mujeres, los héroes no supieron quién decía la verdad, el héroe o la espada.

- **Lo dices cuando ya has besado a las 4, incluso cuando ya has pasado una noche apasionada con la maga rojiza, aún cuando has compartido palabras de amor con la caballero de platina cabellera o incluso con mi anterior dueña, y haber visto su cuerpo desnudo sobre tí... o el más reciente, cuando dormiste con las 4 en una casa en el mundo de la [Red Queen]** \- Pregunto la espada azabache, lo que dejó a Godou más rojo que un tomate y haciendo entender que decía la verdad.

Capitán América no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado pensando - "Parece que es superior a Stark con las mujeres".

\- Jajaja, parece que un niño te supero con las mujeres Stark - Se burlaron Hawkeye y Jhonny abiertamente de Iron Man.

\- Con 4 mujeres, que indecente - Dijo Susan sonrojada a más no poder.

\- "Si que debe de tener estamina" - Pensó Natasha mientras se relamía sigilosamente los labios.

\- No se porque de la nada te tengo tanta envidia - Dijo Peter mientras apretaba su puño.

-...- Mr. Fantástico no dijo nada y solo miro a otro lado.

Hulk y la Mole tampoco dijeron nada.

Thor igualmente se quedo callado.

\- Eso no es verdad - Dijo Iron Man a los 2 quienes se burlaban de él.

El rey al ver que la gente había malinterpretado el mensaje, suspiró, incluso en este mundo, si vida no iba a ser del todo pacífica.

* * *

 ** _Afterword._**

* * *

 _ **Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **Que tal, el 7mo rey del mundo, Kusanagi Godou en el mundo Marvel.**_

 _ **La verdad, en un inició, quería hacer este fic con los X-Men, pero con un amigo mió, hablamos sobre un mejor grupo para que el rey se uniera, al final, no nos decidimos en nada, por lo que, quedo como que Godou sería un héroe independiente y que ayudaría a los héroes en general sin unirse a su grupo.**_

 _ **En realidad, en un inició quedo con que, se uniría a los X-Men 1ro y luego tras un tiempo pasaría a ser parte de los Vengadores, pero decidimos que no, entonces hablando otro rato llegamos a un solo final.**_

 _ **Que Godou sería un "compañero" de Spiderman, pero que ayudaría a todos los grupos de superhéroes que pueda, siendo los 1ros Spiderman y los Vengadores, luego posiblemente los 4 Fantásticos y luego los X-Men, para que luego vaya a ver a héroes solitarios y/o más grupos.**_

 _ **Además, puede que el rey termine en más de una ocasión ayudando a un villano, todo depende del motivo por el cual actúa el villano.**_

 _ **Ahora, un tema importante, las parejas.**_

 _ **Godou tendrá un Harem, quienes están dentro es por ahora un secreto, pero diré que la 1ra, es una letal asesina, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Otras parejas, serán o canónicas o dejaran de ser canónicas y pasaran a tener posiblemente un Oc.**_

 _ **Dire unas cuantas parejas que ye tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Peter/Spider Man x Mary Jane Watson, Tony/Iron Man x Pepper, Thor x Jane Foster.**_

 _ **Estas son todas las parejas que pondré por ahora, si llego a pensar en otra más, si pienso en otra, se unirá a la lista, incluso en el Harem.**_

 _ **Sobre la diosa Red Queen y los dioses de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, explicare el porque fueron catalogados como deidades cuando solo son cuentos.**_

 ** _Así que sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Un Nuevo Inicio

_**Review:**_

 **Enigma 95:**

Yes, that is its destiny... but your destination is very funny

 **Guest:**

I understand it, but my English is bad so I translate them, even if I do, can it take long to achieve it.

 **Manuel Hector 09;**

Muchas Gracias, me alegra oír eso.

 **Gosh Spider:**

Me alegra oír eso, no te preocupes, esto continuara.

 **Coronado Montes:**

Concuerdo con eso, pero no recuerdo hacerlo más poderoso de lo que es en sí, en si, los Campiones son los mismo desastres creados por los dioses, además, nunca dije que fuera más fuerte que Thor o Hulk, dije que sus ataques eran capaces de dejar mayor desastre que esos 2 y en el mismo anime se ha mostrado que es verdad, solo hay que ver como destruyo el coliseo de Grecia, en un minuto, ni Hulk y Thor tardan tan poco, su destrucción es superior a ambos, eso si, pero su nivel de poder... eso se dice en el capítulo de hoy.

 **Lux Dragneel:**

Pues aquí lo tienes y espero que lo disfrutes y lo se, es una espada muy loquilla, como esas 2 heroínas.

* * *

 ** _Acto 2.- Un Nuevo Inicio._**

El sol se levantaba hermosamente en la madrugada, eran las 6:00 A.M., por lo que el sol apenas salía del horizonte, tiñendo de rojo el cielo por el amanecer, dejando a cualquier persona que estuviera despierta mirar tan hermoso acto de la naturaleza y en lo más alto de la torre de los Vengadores, se encontraba un joven mirando el cielo y el sol que le permitía usar al máximo algunas de sus divinidades.

\- No crees que es muy temprano como para que un joven esté despierto, aunque es bueno ver ese tipo de conductas por estos lugares - Dijo una madura y sabia voz en su espalda, la cual pertenecía a uno de los vengadores o al 1ro para ser más exactos, volteando, efectivamente, Steve Rogers estaba en su espalda - Estas intranquilo porque este es un nuevo mundo y extrañas el tuyo, ¿verdad? - El rey pasé a que no dijo nada, era una respuesta correcta - Yo también sentí eso cuando me descongelaron y se me dijo que no había forma de regresar a mi tiempo, pero con el tiempo, me acostumbre, aunque claro, tu solo debes de encontrar una forma de llegar a tu mundo.

\- Es cierto, pero... - El rey tenía un gran dilema, si bien, formas de llegar a otros mundos, al parecer en este mundo eran variados, posiblemente, con el genio de Stark y otras grandes mentes del mundo, como Mr. Fantástico, era posible ir de regreso a su mundo - **[Red Queen]** _{1}_ esta en este mundo y es muy peligrosa, además de problemática y más si hablamos de aquella bestia divina que representa su lado como diosa madre tierra.

\- Tu peleas porque es tu deber, pelear contra los **[Dioses Herejes]** _{2},_ que son los enemigos de la humanidad, es algo muy noble - Dijo el 1er vengador al rey - Eres muy joven y ya tienes una responsabilidad incluso mayor a héroes jóvenes, creo que la única persona capaz de entender eso, es Peter - Peter Parker, también conocido como Spider-Man _{3}_ , era un joven de su edad con poderes arácnidos y que peleaba contra las fuerzas del mal - Pero como tu, Peter es muy inmaduro, son muy jóvenes, pero considero que ambos han crecido correctamente - El capitán miro al rojizo cielo que traía consigo el brillo del crepúsculo, con una suave sonrisa - Eres un gran chico Godou y se que seras un gran rey cuando quieras ser uno de verdad - El capitán entonces se alejó un poco, dándole espacio al rey para pensar las cosas.

Era una nueva vida la que tendría de ahora en adelante, incluso, asistiría en una nueva escuela en ese mundo, en la misma escuela, en la cual, Peter asistía, no le molestaba, aunque, de cierta manera, era algo incomodo, no conocía a nadie de este mundo por más de un día, así que era algo fuera de lo común.

No solo eso, estaba en una posición difícil, debido a su poder, al parecer, estaba en una suave línea entre la maldad o heroísmo, en realidad el motivo de que no estuviera unido a un grupo, lo hacía un gran problema para héroes y villanos.

Incluso para hacer que la línea fuera del lado de los héroes, se le ofreció a Godou, el poder unirse a los Vengadores, pero rápidamente negó esa oferta, pues el no deseaba participar en las batallas de los héroes, que únicamente pelearía si la situación lo a meritaba.

Aunque eso era también para los villanos, pues, si Godou consideraba justicia en el plan de algún villano, entonces este podría unirse a él y hacer las cosas complicadas para ellos, ese era el verdadero problema, un joven con un enorme poder que puede ser tanto aliado como enemigo, por eso mismo el rey era una persona considerada peligrosa por si sola, ahora, sin un bando, era incluso peor.

\- Además, creo que Susan aún me ve como un maniático sexual - Dijo con un suspiro el rey.

Debido a que la presentación de **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** _{4}_ no fue olvidada, ahora creían que era una persona muy pervertida que buscaba a mujeres y Susan lo acusó de ser un gran pervertido.

Como nota al margen, la mano derecha del rey enmascarado, John Pluto Smith, Annie Charlton, también lo consideraba como un maniático sexual.

Entonces viendo como el sol salía del horizonte, fue a la sala de entrenamientos de la torre para poder hacer su trotada diaria que hacía en las madrugadas.

Como una nota al margen, originalmente el rey se despertaba tan temprano, para poder ir y despertar a su esposa Italiana Erika, quien era una persona muy holgazana en verdad.

* * *

Con el sol en el cielo, iluminando el azul cielo, indicaba la llegada de un nuevo día en el mundo y en Manhattan, el día de una persona volvería a empezar.

Caminando y platicando, 2 jovenes de 16 años, uno de un castaño cabello corto peinado, de una blanca piel y de unos ojos negros, un rostro simpático y amigable, usaba una camisa blanca debajo de una chamarra roja y unos pantalones azul de vestir, quien caminaba con un joven de cabello negro alborotado, de una tez morena como la canela, puede que un poco más claro, de unos ojos marrones, de un rostro algo atractivo, quien llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul y una camiseta de manga corta blanca y un pantalón azul de vestir, esos 2 jovenes eran Peter Parker y Kusanagi Godou.

\- Entonces, la escuela se llama, preparatoria de Midtown, donde estudian tus 3 mejores amigos, que son, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson y Gwen Stacy, quienes no saben que eres Spider-Man, por lo que, solamente conocen a Peter Parker, el joven amigo Nerd que conocen desde escuela primaria o incluso antes, ¿me equivoque en algo? - Pregunto Godou al joven de cabello castaño, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- En nada, así que, cuando entres, no olvides que nadie sabe que Peter Parker es Spider-Man, así que ni una sola palabra de eso - Dijo el joven con poderes arácnidos al rey.

\- No es por insultar ni nada, pero, creo que no me creerían aún si les dijera que eres el Hombre Araña - Dijo Godou a Peter con algo de pena, pero eso era algo que no podía negar.

\- No importa, aún así, no quiero que ellos se enteren de que soy un superhéroe y estén en peligro - Dijo Peter de manera Serie, entonces Godou no dijo nada y caminó hasta su nueva escuela.

* * *

\- Bueno clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, él viene desde muy lejos, así que espero que se lleven bien, ahora, pasa y preséntate - Dijo el maestro de la clase al joven que esperaba fuera del salón.

Una vez la petición del maestro fue dada, el joven rey, entró al salón, donde al mirar delante de sus ojos, miró a sus compañeros y sobre todo a uno, quien era al único conocido de ese lugar, aquel joven de castaños cabello quien tenía una identidad secreta, Peter Parker.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Godou Kusanagi y soy de Japón, debido a varios motivos, me he transferido a esta escuela, no se mucho de este lugar y espero poder llevarnos bien - Dijo el rey a los jovenes delante de él, quienes miraban analíticamente al joven, quien era en si era bastante atractivo, su ingles no era malo y además, tenía una gran presencia.

\- Bien Godou, puedes sentarte donde quieras - Dijo el maestro y el rey asintió, buscando con la vista un asiento, uno a lado de Peter era su única opción.

Entonces la clase comenzó como en toda escuela normal.

* * *

Tras 3 clases algo aburridas para el joven rey, quien suspiró al tener que escribir en Ingles, ya que algunas veces, escribía en Japonés, pero por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, aunque a comparación de su escuela anterior, no estaban ni Erika o Liliana o Yuri o Shizuka o las 4 para acompañarlo, por lo que se sentiría un poco solitario.

\- Hola chico nuevo - De la nada una voz sonó a un lado del rey, quien miró a la persona que le hablo.

Un joven de su misma edad, era de un cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba, de una blanca piel, ligeramente bronceada, de unos azules ojos, un rostro algo intimidante, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de una chamarra deportiva con el No.6, y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, esa persona era su nuevo compañero, Flash Thompson.

-...Hola - Dijo el joven rey al mejor jugador de la escuela.

\- No sé si lo sepas, por eso te lo diré, mi nombre es... - pero antes de poder decir su nombre.

\- Flash Thompson, el mejor jugador de fútbol de la escuela - Dijo Godou al joven rubio quien estaba impresionado - Un conocido me dijo de ti - Explico el joven rey al mejor jugador de la escuela.

\- Ya veo, debe ser un gran admirador de mi entonces - Dijo arrogantemente Flash con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-...- Más el rey no dijo nada.

\- Godou ven rapido para que conozcas a mis amigos - Una voz ajena llamó la atención de los que rodeaban al rey y al rey, pues saludando y apurando, se encontraba...

\- Parker - Dijo con sorpresa Flas al ver el "conocido" de Godou.

\- Si, esa es mi fuente, así que si me disculpas - Dijo parándose y caminando a donde se encontraba Peter.

\- Bien, vamos, te los quiero presentar ya - Dijo mientras caminaba fuera del salón para poder ir a alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

\- Tengo que admitirlo, pase a que no es algo común, comer en la azotea, se siente relajante - Dijo una fémina y nerviosa voz.

\- Tienes razón en eso Stacy, la verdad fue una gran idea, no lo crees, ¿Mary Jane? - Pregunto una nueva voz masculina en el grupo.

\- Concuerdo Harry, debo de admitir que las ideas de Godou son interesantes tigre - Dijo Mary Jane a Peter.

Gwen Stacy, una joven de un hermoso y corto cabello rubio, es lacio y llego hasta el final del cuello, además de poseer una tiara blanca, de una blanca piel y de unos orbes zafiros, su rostro era bastante lindo, inocente, aunque si bien, su belleza era muy pura, personas como Liliana quien era como una hermosa hada plateada, se quedaba muy opacada, usaba una camisa roja de manga corta debajo de una chamarra blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro, a su vez, estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Harry Osborn, un joven de cabello castaño-anaranjado corto, de una tez blanca y de unos ojos azules brillantes, tenía un rostro bien definido, si bien, Godou resultaba ser mejor parecido, Harry no perdía por muchos niveles, usando una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro de vestir, a su vez, tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras hablaba.

La última persona, Mary Jane Watson, una chica de cabello pelirrojo, el cual era largo y lacio, que llegaba hasta la espalda, de una tez blanca y de unos verdes orbes como el jade, su rostro era muy atractivo, a la vez que con una impresión algo traviesa, usaba un lápiz labial rojo oscuro, además de llevar una camiseta negra de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, que a comparación de Gwen, tenía menos problemas en resaltar las áreas correctas de su cuerpo.

Esas 3 personas, eran los mejores amigos de Peter Parker, que a su vez, empezaron a conocer al rey, quien a su vez, era una persona bastante activa y animada, aunque de cierta manera, tenía una extraña aura en él.

\- Entonces, porque te mudaste a Manhattan, Godou - Pregunto Mary Jane al joven rey demonio, quien se congelo antes de poder morder su comida, entonces vio a M.J, pues no tenía una forma de responder, ya que, cuantas veces puedes decir que eres un asesino de dioses de otro mundo.

El rey no sabía que decir para nada, nunca pensó en que excusa decir, ya que, no era común que alguien de otro país iniciara en una escuela nueva en tan poco tiempo, obviamente debía de haber una razón, pensando en su familia... eso es.

\- Quería viajar y vivir por mi mismo, como mi familia materna - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero eso solo causo curiosidad en los presentes.

\- ¿Como era tu familia de parte materna? - Preguntaron los 4 jovenes que acompañaban al rey.

\- Bueno, mi familia es conocida por haber ido de aquí a allá, en varias ocasiones, cuando mi abuelo se iba de Japón, solía llevarme a mí y a mi hermana con él, aunque en un 75% de viajes, me perdía y terminaba perdido durante una o 2 semanas, sobreviviendo como podía con la gente, aunque siempre logro sobrevivir con unas cuantas personas, aún si no hablábamos el mismo idioma, muchas personas me ayudaban dejándome quedarme con ellas, dándome un poco de comida, cambió de ropa y algunos hasta un poco de dinero, al fin y al cabo regresaba con mi abuelo que me abandonaba a su gusto _{5}_ \- Dijo el rey contando parte de su vida, algo que causo algo de incredibilidad en los presentes, pero lo último curiosidad sobre todo.

\- ¿Porque dices que te abandonaba a su gusto? - Preguntaron los presentes al joven rey.

\- Porque a mi hermana menor, quien siempre nos acompañaba, nunca se perdió de la vista de mi abuelo a comparación de mi, entonces es fácil el poder decir que mi abuelo me abandonaba para que aprendiera a sobresalir en situaciones como esa - Dijo Godou a sus nuevos compañeros - Pero bueno, ahora mismo, agradezco que haya hecho eso por mi bien.

\- Pero porque elegiste Manhattan - Pregunto Mary Jane a Godou, llamando la atención del joven rey como de sus amigos - Digo, acaso no sabe de los peligros que hay en esta cuidad, como el Dr. Octopus y esos, realmente me sorprende que dejara que su nieto viajara a un lugar como este.

Dichas palabras salida de la boca de la pelirroja eran totalmente ciertas, pero aún así, en este mundo era muy natural ver a villanos como ese o peores, ejemplos serían Magneto, Víctor Von Doom, Loki y muchos más enemigos de los superhéroes existentes, incluso habrían más y más, pero así como los villanos crecen, incluso los héroes se vuelven más y más fuertes.

\- Es cierto, pero no existe un gran héroe que defiende a las personas del mal - Dijo Peter con una sonrisa algo arrogante, hablando de su 2da identidad - Con Spider-man aquí, no hay ni un solo problema.

Ante esas palabras, los 4 amigos empezaron a hablar animadamente, molestando a Peter, quien sonreía con aquella situación, pero entonces el rey, cerro los ojos ligeramente y soltó una sonrisa algo nostálgica y vio en su cabeza una imagen parecida.

En la azotea de una escuela, se encontraba sentado comiendo su bento _{6}_ , a su lado, su pequeña hermana, quien le hablaba de su día, rodeado de 3 melenas de diferentes colores, uno plateado, uno rubio y uno castaño, todos hablando y riendo, con él en el centro de todo.

\- Tierra hablando a Godou, se encuentra presente - Una voz sonó de la nada y sacó al rey de sus pensamientos, mirando a la hermosa dama de rojizo cabello - Que te pasa, porque tan apagado, vamos, estamos entre amigos, únete a la platica, háblanos más de ti o pregúntanos cosas, no te quedes ahí callado como un desconocido, ahora todos somos amigos - Aquella amable sonrisa sorprendió al rey, de cierta manera... le recordó a Ena, causando una ligera risa en el rey, Mary Jane al ver eso, sonrió animadamente - Acaso dije algo gracioso.

\- No, es solo que me recordaste a una amiga de Japón, eso es todo - Dijo Godou a la hermosa pelirroja - Aceptare entonces la invitación a la platica.

Con esas palabras, los presentes se animaron un poco más y empezaron una nueva platica, esperando a que la campana de inicio del segundo periodo empiece.

* * *

Con la escuela terminada, el joven rey caminaba junto con Peter a la mansión de los Vengadores, donde vivía a partir de ahora, pues no tenía forma de comprar una casa o tenía dinero para obtener un departamento, por lo tanto, solo podía vivir en la mansión con los más grandes héroes del mundo.

\- Debo de admitirlo - Dijo el rey a su compañero con poderes arácnidos, quien volteo a verlo - Tu y tus amigos me dan un poco de celos - Peter interesado en aquellas palabras, pregunto.

\- ¿No tenias amigos en tu mundo? - Ante la pregunta de Peter, Godou alzó la vista al infinito cielo azul, pera sonreír de manera algo irónica.

\- No es que no tuviera, es solo que... Takagi, Sorimachi y Nanami no compartían ese tipo de relación conmigo, aunque eran buenas personas, aquel trío de idiotas eran únicos, me llamaban traidor porque no eran popular con las chicas, aunque bueno, yo tampoco lo era, en realidad, soy una persona totalmente aburrida que no sobresale en nada, no sé de donde secaban que era popular con las niñas _{7}_ \- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa en su cara, aunque Peter tenía una mirada de Póker, pero decidió no decir nada.

\- Pero tenias buenos amigos no es verdad - Dijo Peter a Godou.

\- Ciertamente - Dijo Godou con una nostálgica sonrisa - Cuando los vi, recordé mi hogar, con mi hermana, con Erika, Liliana, Yuri y Ena, todos hablando animadamente, efectivamente era algo que me hizo sonreír - Peter miró y sonrió divertidamente al escuchar las palabras de Godou.

\- Ahora que lo pienso - Dijo Peter llamando la atención de Godou - Cuantos Campiones hay en tu mundo - Pregunto Peter curioso al rey demonio.

\- 7 - Dijo Godou al joven héroe - De la antigua generación son 3, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, su eminencia Luo Hao y Madame Aisha - Los 3 reyes demonios que existían antes de la nueva era, personas a quienes Godou conocía o solo a 2, pues Aisha no sabía mucho de ella - Los de la siguiente generación son John Pluto Smith, **[Príncipe Negro Alec]** cuyo verdadero nombre es Alexander Gascoigne y el último antes que yo, el **[Rey de Espadas]** Salvatore Doni, junto conmigo, somos los 7 reyes demonios existentes - Dijo Godou a Peter, quien estaba sorprendido.

\- Increíble, y a cuantos dioses has asesinado y cuantos como cuales **[Derechos Divinos]** _{8}_ tienes y ya has peleado contra alguno de ellos - Preguntas que salían de un impresionado Peter hicieron pensar a Godou.

\- He asesinado a 5 dioses posiblemente, aunque **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** no creo que cuente como un dios, así que no lo conté, no se cuantos derechos divinos tengo en realidad y si, he peleado contra 4 de ellos, el idiota de Doni, el molesto de Alexander, el anciano Voban y quien es mi hermana jurada, Luo Hao - Dijo Godou respondiendo a las preguntas del joven héroe.

\- Increíble - Dijo Peter sorprendido - En mi caso, solo he peleado contra Dr. Octopus, además del Lagarto, Hammerhead, Misterio, Shoker, Electro, etc... tu vida suena más difícil que la mía - Dijo Peter con un poco de pena en su voz.

\- Lo sé - Dijo Godou con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, pero puso su mano en el hombro de Peter - Pero no importa ni la cantidad ni el poder de un enemigo, sino el que uno haga lo correcto con el poder que posee - En ese momento, Peter había recordado a su tío, pero noto el gentil y noble rostro que podía poner Godou, como si fuera un verdadero rey.

\- Como pensaba, eres demasiado increíble - Dijo Peter con una ligera risa, para mirar delante de él - Incluso tus poderes son más poderosos que los de Hulk y Thor combinados.

\- En realidad no es así - Dijo Godou ante el error del hombre araña, quien miró a Godou - Cuando llegue a este mundo, mi poder magico estaba a su máxima potencia, por eso mi derecho divino era tan poderoso, no es que sea más fuerte que Hulk o Thor, en realidad, mis poderes solo serían sus iguales - Peter parecía algo confundido ante la explicación de Godou - Como lo digo para que lo entiendas... ah, ya sé - Dijo Godou mientras golpeaba su mano con su puño - Has visto el lazar que dispara Iron-Man ¿verdad? - Peter asintió a la pregunta de Godou - Si Stark acumula energía de su armadura, este ataque láser sera más fuerte que los anteriores ya que se mando más energía al guante y al expulsarlo, este fuera más destructivo por el poder retenido, ¿logras entenderlo? - Pregunto Godou y debido a que Parker era una persona bastante inteligente, entendió lo que Godou dijo - Pues es el mismo concepto, yo aumento el poder magico en mis ataques y estos se vuelven más fuertes, por eso es que cuando llegue a este mundo, mis ataques eran tan devastadores, porque mi poder ya estaba en su máximo.

\- Ya entiendo - Dijo Peter al ver que el nivel de poder de Godou era variante - Un día me puedes contar sobre toda tu vida - Pregunto curioso el joven a quien tenía un mismo destino de peleas como él.

\- Claro - Dijo Godou a su amigo de esta dimensión.

Entre más caminaron y hablaron, llegaron a la torre de los vengadores, donde se debían de despedir, pues Peter debí a de volver a su casa con su tía May, pero en la entrada de la torre, había una persona inesperada, un rubio cabello y de un traje azul con un 4.

Susan Storm o mejor conocida como la **[Mujer Invisible]** , la única mujer integrante de los 4 fantásticos, quien al ver al frente, notó a los 2 jóvenes varones a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

\- Srta. Susan, que es lo que la trae a la mansión de los vengadores - Pregunto Peter a la mujer invisible, debido a que no había nadie, no tenía porque fingir no conocerla cara a cara - Y, ¿vino usted sola?

\- No, Reed y los demás están arriba con los vengadores, pero se me pidió que los esperara a los 2 afuera - Dijo Susan entre nerviosa y algo seria, seria por el asunto que implicaba su visita y nerviosa por...

\- Y que era tan importante como para... venir a la torre... - Pregunto Godou amablemente, pero Susan ignoraba un poco a Godou y lentamente se alejaba de él.

Godou solo suspiro suavemente para que nadie lo notara, debido a la confusión creada por **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** , Susan compartía una idea general de su persona idéntica a la de Annie, que era un rey demonio depravado que adoraba del sexo, y debido a que no parecía querer escucharlo, no podía quitarle esa idea o explicarle que era un malentendido.

Entonces, los 3, aunque la mujer algo lejos de Godou, caminaron al elevador de la torre para irse a la planta más alta y saber porque lo estaban esperando, pero en el camino, Peter, se saco su ropa, mostrando que llevaba debajo de su ropa casual, el traje de Spider-Man y de su bolsillo izquierdo, la máscara y eso provoco una duda en el rey.

\- Siempre llevas el traje debajo de tu ropa - Pregunto Godou al actual héroe no apreciado, Spider-Man.

\- Si - Respondió Peter a la pregunta del rey de manera calmada y sencilla.

\- Y no te da calor - Preguntaron ahora Susan y Godou a Peter.

\- Debido a que la tela es bastante delgada, no aumente el calor, por lo tanto, casi no lo siento, así que es más sencillo llevarlo debajo de mi ropa - Explico el joven con poderes arácnidos a los 2 presentes.

Los otros 2 compañeros no dijeron nada más, entonces Peter se termino de "cambiar" a su traje de Spider-Man, lo que hacía regresar al silencio.

El rey entonces miró a través del elevador de cristal de la torre a su nuevo hogar, algo le decía que algo muy problemático estaba por pasar, posiblemente su instinto como Campione o solamente ya podía predecir cosas como esa.

\- Por cierto, tu no tienes un traje - Godou miró a Peter cuando dijo aquella pregunta, debido a su mirada confundida, el joven héroe hablo - Digo, en caso de que aparezcas para la pelea, estas seguro que no deseas ocultar tu rostro, es muy peligroso si te dejas ver como eres.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Godou a Spider-Man con confusión en su voz y en su mirada.

\- Se refiere a que, si una persona te ve peleando sin un traje, te tomaran una foto, un vídeo o cualquier cosa y entonces seras juzgado, ya sea como una buena o mala persona, con solo ver tus poderes y habilidades, el titular sería más o menos, "Misterioso Joven Aparece ¿Aliado o Enemigo?", puede que un poco diferente, por eso te lo pregunta Spider-Man - Explicó la mujer invisible al joven rey, aunque se negaba a mirar a la cara al rey demonio amante del sexo.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Godou pensando en lo que había dicho.

No se dijo nada más y solo esperaron a llegar a la cima de la torre.

* * *

Ya en la cima de la torre, los 3 héroes o los 2 héroes y el rey demonio de otro mundo entraron a la sala de la torre de los vengadores y los 2 jovenes se sorprendieron.

En la sala estaba Stark con su armadura de Iron-Man, Steve con su traje de capitán América y con su escudo de adamantium, Hulk estaba listo para pelear como la Mole, quienes estaban mirando con una sonrisa retadora en su cara, Johnny Storm estaba afuera encendido en llamas, Clint con su traje de Hawkeye y sus flechas, Natasha con sus pulseras, Thor con su armadura y su martillo, Mr. Fantástico observando un inventos suyo.

\- Que pasa - Pregunto el héroe Arácnido a los grandes héroes del mundo y al grupo de 4 héroes.

\- Que bien, al fin llegan, al parecer, el Dr. Richards encontró lo que parece ser, la ubicación de los nuevos **[6 Siniestros]** \- Ante tales palabras del héroe de acero, Spider-Man noto el porque todos estaban tan serios, pues aun sentía el poder de los villanos obtuvieron.

\- Ya saben como obtuvieron ese **[Power Up]** _{9}_ \- Pregunto Peter de manera seria, pues aún recordaba ese misterioso poder que impulso a los villanos para poder derrotarlos.

\- No - Dijo Tony al joven héroe - Es un total misterio incluso para Thor, pero al parecer, su padre y unos cuantos más guerreros nórdicos si saben, no obstante, Odín negó revelar aquella información a su hijo, porque descubrió que lo usaría en mortales - Aquellas palabras molestaron a Iron-Man, la única pista de ese misterioso poder se les fue negada, ahora no tenían forma de saber que era ese misterioso poder.

-... ¿Están hablando de la **[Protección Divina]**? - Cuando Godou pregunto sobre eso, los ojos de los presentes voltearon a verlo con sorpresa.

\- Sabes que es el poder que tenían los villanos - Pregunto Reed al joven rey demonio.

\- Si - Dijo Godou, impresionando a todo el mundo - Cuando llegue y sentí el poder divino, noté como el dios dio **[Protección Divina]** a aquellos pecadores - Dijo Godou lo que pasó el día anterior.

\- Que es esa, "Protección Divina" de la que hablas - Pregunto Thor, Tony, Spider-Man y Reed al joven rey demonio.

\- Es como suena, un dios le da protección y un incremento de poder a una persona, aunque claro, ese poder vine del dios que dio la bendición a las personas, en pocas palabras, Loki les dio a los villanos un poco de su poder y los protege también con el mismo poder - Los héroes estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Eso quiere decir que, Thor puede hacer eso - Pregunto Steve con clara curiosidad.

\- Puede, pero al parecer en este mundo no es muy común hacer uso de esa habilidad, por lo tanto, es muy, pero MUY posible, que cuando Thor intente dar la protección, salga un ataque y ustedes deban recibir ese rayo por completo - Debido a la advertencia de Godou, los héroes pensaban en otra forma de usa el poder de los **[6 Siniestros]** en su contra.

\- Y tu no tienes el poder para hacer eso - Pregunto Peter a Godou, entonces los héroes voltearon a verlo y luego mirar a Godou.

-...- No obstante, el rey se quedo callado.

-... ¿La tienes? - Volvió a preguntar Peter a Godou al ver que no dijo nada.

-...- Nuevamente Godou no dijo nada.

De la nada, un silenció algo incomodo reino sobre el lugar donde los héroes se encontraban, mientras los héroes del universo Marvel miraban al joven rey demonio, quien a su vez, obtuvo un rostro sin emociones, monótono en su totalidad.

En ese preciso momento, el silenció parecía infinito, nade decía nada, solo se miraban de un lado a otro.

-...- Entonces, el rey se movió de manera calmada a la salida de la torre, sin hacer un movimiento salvaje, bruto o correr, solo caminaba a la entrada del pasillo, entonces antes de llegar, sintió como alguien lo agarro, mirando en su espalda, miró a Peter agarrando su hombro -...- Godou miró a los blanco ojos del arácnido amigo sin decir nada -... Suéltame - Fueron las 1ras palabras del rey demonio dijo tras la importante pregunta de la misma persona.

\- Porque no contestas - Pregunto Peter a Godou algo molesto por lo que había pasado hace un momento.

\- No tengo porque responder - Dijo Godou a Peter.

\- Entonces si puedes hacer - Dijo Peter a Godou algo irritado.

\- Yo no dije eso - Dijo Godou a Peter.

\- No lo dijiste, pero actúas como si no quisieras responder, es obvio que tienes el poder de la **[Protección Divina]** , pero no entiendo porque no quieres responder - Peter ya estaba bastante irritado por las acciones del rey demonio, pero entonces Godou suspiro.

\- *suspiro*, Si, tengo la habilidad de dar **[Protección Divina]** , pero a comparación de Thor o Loki, no puedo usarlo como yo desee - Dijo Godou a los héroes, pero estos parecían confundidos - Miren, uno de mis derechos divinos me permite dar la protección de los dioses, pero en mi caso, tiene requisitos - Dijo Godou con otro suspiro.

\- Y cuales son esos requisitos, con tal de obtener el poder para igualar a Loki y los otros villanos, haremos lo que sea - Dijo Stark de manera sería, pero Godou se sintió realmente incomodo.

\- Dinos hijo, cual es ese requisito - Dijo el Capitán América a Godou.

-... La persona que necesita la protección, debe estar en un peligro mortal, además de que debe de jurarme lealtad eterna y una vez que se cumpla esos requisitos, debo de inyectar mi poder divino en el centro de energía de la persona - Dijo Godou a los héroes, aunque se mantuvo callado en un inició.

\- Como que inyectarlo en el punto de energía - Pregunto Hawkeye al joven curioso.

\- Donde queda ese punto - Pregunto Thor.

-Hmm, esta debajo del estomago y sobre inyectarlo... debo de besar a la persona - Respondió el rey a las 2 preguntas de los héroes.

...

De la nada, un nuevo silenció incomodo se formo en el cuarto.

\- Entonces, donde se encuentran los 6 siniestros y cuantos de ellos son - Pregunto Peter cambiando el tema, cosa que agradecía Godou y todos los demás, aunque Natasha tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y Susan estaba muy avergonzada.

\- Solo encontré 1 rastro y fue en las cercanías de China - Dijo Reed al hombre araña, quien asintió al saber esa información.

\- Ya veo, así que hay posibilidad de que sea Octopus, Doom, Magneto o Loki - Dijo Susan bastante pensativa de las posibilidades.

\- Así es, pero... - Dijo Reed a su esposa, quien volteo a verlo como otros héroes cuando escucharon el tonó algo preocupado.

\- ¿Pero que? - Pregunto Hulk al científico.

\- Cuando investigaba, al parecer, la energía se dividió, ahora, la energía esta algo inestable, por lo tanto, es realmente problemático - Ante las palabras del Dr., los héroes notaron el problema - El poder se dividió o eso parecía en 4, pero cada uno fue a un nuevo lugar, uno esta cerca de China, otro de México, otro en Alemana y el último, va rumbo a Las Vegas.

\- Así que un villano quiere pasar unas vacaciones - Dijo Johnny con una broma, pero nadie decidió comentar nada al respecto.

\- Entonces los 4 están divididos en diferentes partes de mundo - Pregunto la Mole cuando escucho eso.

\- Ya veo, sin duda el cazarlos sera algo muy interesante - Dijo Natasha con una sonrisa algo violenta.

\- Y por cual iremos - Pregunto Johnny a Iron-Man y a Mr. Fantástico.

\- En realidad, hemos decidido dividirlos en equipo de 4 con 3 integrantes y cada uno ir por un enemigo diferente - Dijo Iron-Man a los héroes.

\- Entonces no iremos un grupo por un villano o un ataque completo contra un villano y luego el otro, sino, un grupo de 4 dividido en 3 personas para buscar, neutralizar y capturar a un villano, ¿me equivoco en algo? - Pregunto Susan a su esposo y al millonario de armadura.

\- No - Dijo Tony.

\- Entonces como se decidirán los equipos - Pregunto Hawkeye a ambos nerds.

\- El grupo que ira por el sur, que emite el aura más fuerte, quien sospechamos es Loki, serán los siguientes... - Decía Stark mirando a todos los héroes - Thor.

\- Que bien, soy el único capaz de derrotar a mi hermano - Dijo el dios del rayo.

\- Spider-Man.

\- Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese cobarde - Dijo Spider-Man con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

\- Y la Antorcha Humana.

\- Que bien, aunque ya estoy encendido... Llamas a mí - Dijo su lema el hermano menor de Susan.

\- El que irá por Magneto serán - Continuó el acorazado de hierro - Hulk.

\- Aplastare a esa mancha roja voladora - Dijo la bestia verde con una sonrisa divertida.

\- La Mole.

\- Oh si, vamos a aplastar a ese mutante - Dijo La Mole emocionado.

\- Y Mr. Fantástico.

\- Espera un momento, porque Reed va con Hulk y con Ben, creo que yo sería mejor compañera o incluso Johnny - Dijo Susan algo preocupada de lo que pueda pasarle a su esposo.

\- Porque los poderes magnéticos de Erik no afectaran a ninguno de ellos, Reed es básicamente un hombre goma, Ben es una piedra y Hulk... es Hulk - Dijo Tony a Susan, quien no pudo decir nada tras aquella excelente respuesta - Y solo quedan 2 villanos, que son Doom y Octopus, pero hay un solo problema - Eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo - Godou - El nombrado miró al hombre en armadura - Tu puedes aguantar el ataque de un rayo láser como el de mi traje - Pregunto Iron-Man a Godou.

\- Por supuesto que no - Dijo Godou de manera natural - Puede que mis huesos sean más duros que el acero normal, pero no poseo el **[Cuerpo de Acero]** como Doni.

\- ¿Cuerpo de Acero? - Preguntaron los héroes al rey demonio, quien al parecer, tenía múltiples datos que ellos aún desconocían.

\- Es una divinidad, un derecho divino de un dios **[Acero]** \- Dijo Godou a los presentes y antes de que preguntaran - Un **[Acero]** , es un dios que es representado como un dios héroe, quien hace el bien blandiendo un arma de acero, una espada, una lanza, un bastón, entre otras armas de acero, estos dioses poseen la habilidad **[Cuerpo de Acero]** , el cual como dice, refuerza el cuerpo como si estuviera cubierto de un **[Acero Divino]** , aunque mi brazo derecho cuenta con **[Acero]** que es mi espada, no poseo una divinidad que convierta mi cuerpo entero, en una armadura divina.

Al nombramiento de armadura divina, se imaginaron algo como el Destructor, entendiendo un poco mejor como funcionaba ese derecho del que Godou hablaba.

\- Entonces, preguntare por curiosidad, tienes una habilidad que te permita volverte invisible o que logra hacer desaparecer su presencia - Volvió a preguntar Tony al rey demonio.

-... No que yo sepa - Dijo Godou pensando en los derechos divinos que porta.

\- **[En realidad, creo que tiene una habilidad como esa]** \- De la nada, la voz de la espada negra azabache sonó en la cabeza de Godou, lo que indicaba que su compañero estaba despierto - **[No recuerda la pelea contra ese molesto gato, el poder de desaparecer y volver a aparecer, posiblemente sea algo parecido a la invisibilidad].**

\- No tengo nada que lo garantice, pero tengo una habilidad parecida a la invisibilidad - Dijo Godou a Tony, pero no se veía muy convencido - Uno de los últimos 2 dioses que derrote tenía un poder muy molesto, pues aparecía en un lugar, para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer a su antojo, aunque dicho esto, nunca he utilizado ese derecho divino - Explico el rey Rakshasa al héroe de hierro, quien puso una mirada pensativa.

\- Muéstrame ese poder y sabre en que equipo mandarte - Dijo Iron-Man a Godou con el tono de un verdadero líder.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Godou algo dudoso -... " _Lunática noche que brilla con el sol, ante mis palabras de razón, yo, quien esta en todas y en ninguna parte a la vez, manifiesta mi alma y desaparece con el tiempo, reaparece con la guía de la tierra, canta, baila y a la locura llega_ " - Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del rey, pero en vez de transformarlo en una persona invisible o con poca presencia.

\- Entonces tu también tenías un traje - Dijo Peter a Godou, quien estaba confundido ante las palabras de su compañero arácnido.

Godou miró entonces su reflejo en un espejo cercano y notó algo que lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Usaba un traje, además de unos cambios físicos.

Su cabello que usualmente era de un color negro puro, ahora tenía mechones azules claros algo fosforescentes, su rostro que tenía un atractivo medio, era ahora un poco salvaje, sus ojos que tenían un brillo como el caramelo, ahora eran heterocromos _{10}_ , pero de manera muy alta, pues la esclerótica _{11}_ del ojo derecho era ahora azul celeste y su pupila era rasgada como un gato de color negro como la noche misma, su rostro portaba lineas negras, que formaban un tipo de lineas paralelas, en sus ojos, una sombra que cubría sus ojos, su ropa, la cual era una ropa informal, ahora había desaparecido y estaba con una camisa blanca con los finales azules y un chaleco blanco con lineas azules, un pantalón que seguía el mismo patrón, pero lo más llamativo, era sin duda, la cola y orejas de gato que salían de su cuerpo.

-... No creo que eso sea un traje, Peter - Dijo el Capitán América al Hombre Araña - O si lo es.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, solo debía de darme el poder de la invisibilidad, no sé porque tengo este traje - Dijo Godou con gran sorpresa en su voz, mientras se miraba por todas partes.

\- Yo creo que se te ve bien - Dijo Natasha con un tono algo seductor, que pasó inadvertido a los demás, Susan no dijo nada, pero compartía la idea de Natasha.

\- **[Rey]** \- De la nada, la espada volvió a llamar a su asesino, quien escucho - **[Posiblemente sea como las transformaciones del rey americano, para hacer uso de su poder, usted debe de tomar esta forma y podrá hacer uso de los poderes de ese molesto gato].**

\- Espero tengas razón - Dijo Godou a nadie en particular, los héroes sabían que hablaba con Ame no Murakumo, aunque si una persona ajena a ellos lo viera, lo llamaría loco - Bien, intentare convertirme en alguien invisible - Dijo Godou un poco más calmado.

Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, sintiendo el viento a su alrededor, imaginando el nada y el todo, delante de los ojos de los héroes, el cuerpo de Godou desaparecía poco a poco.

\- Increíble - Dijo Peter al ver a su compañero desaparecer de la habitación - Increíble, así que te volviste... uwa - Dijo Peter quien trato de tocar a Godou, pero cayó al instante, de cara al suelo, eso sorprendió a los héroes - Oye, si te vas a mover, avisa - Dijo Peter a Godou algo enojado.

\- Lo siento - Dijo Godou en la espalda de Peter, quien al voltearse, no vio nada.

\- Y donde estas - Pregunto Peter.

\- Aquí - Dijo Godou para que su cabeza apareciera delante de Peter, quien por la sorpresa, dio un paso hacía atrás y cayó de trasero - Lo siento, no quería hacer eso, soy nuevo con este derecho divino, no se como usarlo en un 100% - Se disculpo el rey demonio con su amigo de poderes arácnidos que estaba en el suelo.

\- Decidido - Dijo Tony al ver el poder de Godou, entonces los héroes voltearon a verlo - Los que irán por Dr. Doom serán el Capitán América.

\- Cuanta conmigo Tony - Dijo Steve al líder de los vengadores.

\- Hawkeye.

\- Déjamelo a mí, lo haré estallar con una de mis flechas - Dijo Clint a Tony.

\- Y por ultimo yo - Dijo Tony señalándose a él mismo - Mientras que los que irán por el Dr. Octopus serán, Natasha, Susan y Godou.

Ante esas palabras, la cabeza flotante de Godou asintió, haciendo reaparecer a su vez su cuerpo, Natasha asintió y Susan se quedo casi petrificada.

\- Bien, vayan a las naves, los llevaran a donde el rastro del villano esta - Dijo Richards a los presentes.

Thor, Spider-Man y Johnny se subieron en una nave mediana, Hulk, Ben y Reed iban en otra, Tony, Steve y Clint en otra un poco más pequeña y la última era pilotada por Natasha, Godou, quien cargaba a una congelada Susan.

Cada nave decía el nombre de uno de los 4 integrantes de los 6 siniestros, entonces cada una de las naves despego hasta una parte del mundo donde se encontraba uno de los villanos apoyados por el poder de un dios.

* * *

Tras haber pasado casi media hora, la nave que iba por el Dr. Octavius había aterrizado.

De ahí salieron Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, Susan Storm, la Mujer Invisible y Kusanagi Godou, el Campione, quien había desactivado la divinidad del dios y regreso a su aspecto original.

\- Bien, según el mapa de energía, estamos cerca de donde se encuentra el Dr. Octopus, debemos de seguir por ese camino - Dijo Natasha señalando el camino donde venía la fuente de energía divina.

-... Okey - Dijo sin animó Susan a la hermosa asesina de cabello castaño-rojizo - "Porque de todas las opciones, me tenía que tocar hacer equipo con ese pervertido rey demonio maniático del sexo" - Eran los pensamientos de Susan al saber que haría equipo con Godou.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Godou con un tonó monótono, pues realmente era una molestia, después de todo, él era un pacifista y ahora debe de pelear porque lo ordenan.

Los 3 caminaban por el pueblo de manera calmada, aunque podían usar sus habilidades de sigilo, era mejor entrar entre la gente, de esa manera, el villano no sentiría que lo siguen y buscaría porque, solo hasta que no hubiera mucha gente y fuera totalmente necesarió.

Caminando por donde el radar lo indicaba, a paso lento y calmado, sin miedo a cometer un error, preparados para cualquier cosa.

\- Lo encontré - Dijo Natasha al ver que la fuente de poder divina estaba delante de ellos, pero...

\- Ese no parece el Dr. Octopus... o cualquiera de los 4 villanos de los nuevos 6 siniestros - Dijo Susan al ver a una persona de cuerpo delgado caminando tranquilamente por las calles, pero llevaba una tunica negra.

Godou en ese instante, sintió un gran instinto de batalla, a su vez, noto como el misterioso hombre noto lo mismo, lo que indicaba solo una cosa.

El misterioso hombre, quien se había detenido un minuto, con una gran velocidad, salió corriendo a un callejón, los héroes al ver eso, se olvidaron de su estrategia y comenzaron a correr.

Debido a la diferencia entre ambos, les costaba a los héroes alcanzarlo, pero en el caso de Godou, este corría de manera más veloz que las 2 féminas y con más intensidad, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar por ningún motivo.

* * *

Tras un rato, el misterioso hombre se detuvo, cosa que imitaron los héroes.

Tras haber corrido tanto, habían llegado a un templo chino, no había nadie en los alrededores, solo ellos 4, entonces la 1ra persona en hablar fue Natasha.

\- Quien eres tu y que buscas - Con una voz llena de poder y elegancia, con sutileza y a su vez peligrosa, con esa voz, hacía fama de su nombre clave, la Viuda Negra.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte, Rey Rakshasa - Dijo una voz llena de poder y magnificencia - Realmente esperaba que mi plan de invocar a 3 serpientes sagradas y liberarlas en los puntos cardinales te costaría encontrarme, realmente debo estar destinado a encontrarlo.

\- Acaso no escucho mi pregunta - Dijo molesta Natasha al ver que era ignorada por esa persona.

\- Muestre su cara - Dijo Susan apoyando a su compañera mujer.

\- Entonces, creo que es el momento en que el héroe acaba con el rey demonio - Dijo divertido el hombre que hablaba dándole la espalda a sus enemigos - Lamentablemente, la reina tiene otros planes, así que, no podre matarlo, que lastima - Dijo con bastante decepción en su voz.

\- Voltéate cuando me hablas, además, quien te dio permiso de hablarme como un igual, perro faldero de la **[Reina Roja]** , **[Ace/As]** \- Dijo Godou al presente, pero eso llamó la atención de las 2 mujeres.

Con esa palabras, la misteriosa persona se volteo al rey, quitándose su capucha y revelando a un apuesto hombre joven de 22 años, de un cabello azul marino, el cual era corto y alborotado en puntas, de una blanca piel y de unos ojos celestes, aunque el derecho estuviera tapado por un parche rojo en forma de diamante, un rostro elegante pero a la vez, bastante frívolo y amenazante, debajo de la capucha, un traje elegante con el pectoral derecho protegido por una parte de armadura, como en sus brazos y piernas, en su cinturón, una espada de doble filo y a su izquierda una pistola, con un aire elegante y de nobleza, con un collar con el corazón rojo.

\- Lamento haberlo molestado, pero yo no soy su igual, _SOY SUPERIOR A USTED, REY_ \- Dijo el hombre de nombre Ace al rey demonio Rakshasa, aunque la última parte en un tono amenazante.

\- Si no eres más que un juguete para el sombrerero, que te hace pensar que eres capaz de derrotarme, saca tu espada, de esa manera, podre acabarte de una vez y por todas - La irá llenaba la voz de Godou a toda potencia.

\- Que pasa rey Rakshasa, no estará aún enfadado por que aleje y enamore a la hermosa Miko de cabello negro ¿verdad?, realmente fue una hermosa mujer en la cama - Ante esas palabras, la irá del rey crecía más y más.

-...- Las 2 hermosas mujeres estaban con la boca callada, ese comentario revelo algo que no se esperaban.

\- Cállate - Dijo el rey demonio al hombre.

\- Pero bueno, cuando un verdadero hombre esta en la cama, es natural que una mujer lo aprecie más que al anterior, no te enojes rey, solo fui... _mejor amante que tú_ \- Con una sonrisa arrogante y asquerosa, el rey estaba sacando una gran cantidad de energía mágica - Realmente esperaba capturar a todas las hermosas mujeres que te acompañaban y mostrarles a un verdadero hombre, pero es una lastima, solo pude marcar a una - Continuando con sus palabras, el rey aumentaba su irá contra el hombre - Ara, que pasa con esa terrorífica mirada, que miedo, no obstante, no tengo tiempo para niñerías como esta, así que, he aquí tu rival.

De la nada, una gran cantidad de soldados con la forma de cartas y con el números del 2 al 10 y con las figuras de la **[J]** , **[Q]** y la **[K]** estaban también presentes, todos con el símbolo de diamante rojo en el pecho derecho y la parte inferior izquierda del traje.

\- Diviértase su majestad, haber si puede detenerme ahora - Dijo Ace con una sonrisa arrogante - Ahora, vayamos a completar el plan - Dijo mientras desaparecía a una gran velocidad.

\- Increíble, es más rapido que Thor - Dijo Natasha al ver la velocidad del dios - Pero tenemos que encargarnos de estas cosas - Dijo mientras preparaba sus pulseras.

\- Claro - Dijo Susan quien empezaba a pensar en usar sus barreras.

-... Tengan cuidado, sus cuerpos son incluso más duros que el acero, posiblemente tan dura como el escudo del capitán América... tal vez más, les recomiendo no luchar cuerpo a cuerpo así como así - Dijo el asesino de dioses a la mejor asesina y espía de S.H.I.E.L.D, como a la única mujer de los 4 fantásticos y creadora de escudos de fuerza.

\- Entendido - Dijo Natasha entendiendo que no serían blancos fáciles.

\- Si lo preocupante son los ataques físicos, no me afecta para nada - Dijo Susan bastante confiada.

\- Es bueno oír eso - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara, de la nada, la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro apareció en su cabeza - _"¡Por que soy el mas fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias, No me importa quien me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos, ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino"_ \- Palabras de hechizo _{12}_ de la 2da forma de Verethragna.

Con el poder capaz de igualar la fuerza de su enemigo, el rey corrió contra el enemigo, a su lado, estaba la viuda negra, quien estaban listos para golpear al ejercito de casi 70 hombres, todos con un numero o una letra.

\- Natasha, Susan, escuchen esto - El rey llamó a ambas heroínas a lo lejos, ellas no voltearon, pero estaban escuchando - Cada uno de estos soldados de diamantes es tan fuerte como el numero que los indican, los más débiles y los más fáciles de vencer son los del No. 2 al 5, los que son más difíciles de vencer son los del 6 al 10 y los que realmente deben ser evitados son las letras.

Natasha, quien dio una patada en el cuello de uno de los soldados con el No. 4, entonces, al intentar dar un golpe a un soldado en su espalda, su pierna fue tomada y lanzada contra el suelo, pero antes de llegar, uso una maniobra con el cuerpo para quedar parada y ver a un soldado con el No. 8.

Susan por su parte, con sus escudos, hizo explotar a 12 de ellos, quienes no tenían defensa interior y mostraba que eran solo armaduras vivientes, sin cuerpo o sentimientos.

Godou, quien portaba el poder del toro, golpeaba los de nivel 2 hasta la J y los derrotaba con un solo golpe, pues tenía un poder igual al del rey de la baraja.

Reagrupándose, solo quedaban 25 cartas, todas ellas del J a la K y como unos 5 con el No, 10, ambos combatidores de cuerpo a cuerpo se preparaban para la pelea contra esos últimos secuaces creados por Ace, pero antes de moverse.

 _[CRASH]_

El cuerpo de los 25 soldados se derrumbo parte por parte, entonces los 2 héroes sorprendidos por eso, voltearon su cabeza para ver a su compañera, quien sonrió victoriosa, pues había expandido el traje hasta que este se destruyo.

\- Me he enfrentado contra terribles enemigos en el pasado, pero siento que sus poderes son de temer - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa irónica en su cabeza.

Una vez que todo termino, los 3 iban a gran velocidad a detener a Ace y evitar que hiciera lo que debía de hacer, aunque Godou sobre todo, era el que más ganas tenía por detener o posiblemente asesinar a ese dios.

Pero entre más se acercaban a done la energía divina aparecía...

Pero de la nada, una inmensa figura de luz consumió el cielo, una luz brillante como el oro y llenó de un poder descomunal.

Entonces, un poder divino que incluso superaba al de Thor se hizo presente, pero ese poder le parecía conocido a Godou.

De la nada, una gigantesca sombra se manifestó de la luz, tan grande como una montaña, tan infinito como el cielo y con un poder que superaba a la tierra y el cielo, la figura ya de por si mostraba poder y respeto.

Godou y sus 2 compañeras estaban sorprendidas de eso, no se lo esperaban, pero el más impactados de todos, era Godou.

De la nada, al sombra se empezó a encoger, hasta tener la altura de un joven adolescente, posiblemente de la edad de Godou y Peter y dio un gran salto, para que una nube del color del oro apareciera y la sombra cayera dentro de la nube, para salir a gran velocidad.

Debido a la alta velocidad de la nube, ninguno de los mortales pudo ver que salió de la nube, pero basto ver la nube voladora dorada para que los residentes del país como el mismo rey, supieran quien era ese dios.

De la nada, la nube se detuvo y con un elegante saltó, el nuevo dios apareció en el suelo, inclinado con una de sus manos tocando el suelo y la otro agarrando un bastón rojo con los finales de oro, pero cuando se paró, los héroes miraron al dios por completo.

Ese dios tenía una apariencia humanoide, su cabeza y partes de sus cuerpo, como en las extremidades tenía una gran cantidad de vello (creo que es así como se le llamaría a su pelaje), un pelaje café, el cual era muy brillante, su cabello estaba en puntas, de una tez blanca y unos ojos rojos como la sangre misma, un rostro aburrido, pero llena de dignidad, como un rey, usaba una armadura roja con oro y unas antenas en la cabeza, además de una corona de oro, parado era de la misma altura que el rey, de 1.80 cm.

\- Quien es él - Pregunto algo preocupada Susan, algo le daba mala espina.

\- Impresionadas - Dijo la voz de Ace, quien apareció del lado del apuesto mono.

-...- El apuesto dios mono no dijo ni una sola palabra.

\- No sé quien sea ese dios, pero no subestimes a los humanos, ya nos hemos enfrentado a sus iguales - Dijo Natasha con una voz llena de convicción.

-...- Nuevamente el dios no dijo ni una sola palabra.

\- Ese era tu plan eh, Ace - Dijo Godou al dios con la letra **[A]** \- El apuesto rey mono, el gran sabio que iguala al cielo y el dios más difícil de vencer con quien pelee en nuestro mundo, tu has revivido a Sun Wukong _{13}_ \- Ante las palabras del rey, el caballero sonrió arrogantemente, mientras las 2 féminas miraban con sorpresa a Godou y el apuesto rey mono miró al asesino de dioses.

\- Así que aun hay humanos que conocen mi nombre - Las palabras salieron del dios mono, quien mostraba una poderosa pero pasiva voz - Tu, joven guerrero con la voluntad y convicción de los héroes, tu, quien parece conocer no solo mi nombre, sino parte de mi leyenda, dime tu nombre y porque la bruja que me despertó y se volvió mi maestro te desea con vida.

\- Esa información no la puedo dar, sigo sin entender todo por completo, pero al menos te diré mi nombre - Dijo aumentando su poder magico, lo que sorprendió al dios mono - Kusanagi Godou.

De la nada, una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del dios mono - Lo recordare.

Entonces, los 5 seres se preparaban para la pelea que se acercaba entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Y acabamos el acto 2.**_

 _ **Que les pareció, puede que un poco aburrido al no haber grandes batallas, pero el en siguiente, habrá una épica batalla entre 2 dioses y un asesino de dioses como 2 heroínas del mundo Marvel.**_

 _ **Ahora, puede que se pregunten porque el dios revivido es El Gran Sabio Que Iguala Al Cielo, pues es fácil, que mejor que el mono que consiguió la inmortalidad y se volvió de un revoltoso mono demonio a un dios guardián para ser enemigo de Godou, además, en el mundo de Campione, antes del [Rey del Fin], quien fue el dios más difícil de vencer fue Sun Wukong, así que, pensé que debía ser un personaje que apareciera en este mundo como un enemigo del rey.**_

 _ **Sobre Ace, creo que algunos ya se imaginan quien es la diosa y de que leyenda o historia es, sino, realmente me sorprende, digo, ya hay muchas pistas.**_

 ** _Ahora, si se preguntan que significa {}, es datos de los cuales quiero explicar, para que, aquellos que no sepa que significa o si quiero explicar algo o por si les da curiosidad y quieren saber un poco, entonces los escribiré al final del capítulo._**

 ** _Y estos son los 13:_**

 _{1}.- Reina Roja en español, es el título de la diosa por la cual Godou esta en el universo Marvel, es parecido a [White Queen] o [Black Queen] del club infernal._

 _{2}.- Los enemigos del mundo de Campione, los dioses que dejan el mundo de la inmortalidad y pasan al mundo terrenal, aunque ellos caen en herejía en Campione, pero en Marvel, su actitud no cambia en nada._

 _{3}.- Spider-Man o el Hombre Araña, puedo usar ambas formas para referirme al héroe arácnido, dependiendo de cual crea que suena mejor._

 _{4}.- La espada que consiguió Susano no Mikoto tras haber matado a la serpiente de 8 cabezas y encontrarla en una de sus cabezas, la cual luego fue entregada al clan Kusanagi y se llamó [Kusanagi no Tsurugi], es una de las leyendas de Japón que se usa en varios animes._

 _{5}.- No lo invente, eso lo dice en el tomo 3 de las novelas ligeras, no es algo que invente, solo aclaro._

 _{6}.- Las cajas de almuerzo que salen en los animes, usualmente preparados por un familiar o se puede comprar en tiendas, suelen ser muy populares entre los niños cuando desean uno con decoraciones._

 _{7}.- Niñas es una forma de referirse generalmente a las chicas que conoce Godou o en las personas del genero femenino, no es que sean niñas de 10 o más jóvenes, no, sino una forma de dirigirse a las chicas no a las chicas de menor edad, solo aclaro._

 _{8}.- Los poderes que tienen los reyes del mundo de Campione, los cuales son usurpados tras asesinar a un dios._

 _{9}.- Ya saben, el magico aumento de poder que tiene una persona en el momento más critico de la pelea o la serie, es muy visto en los animes._

 _{10}.- Una enfermedad que hace que los ojos de una persona sean de diferentes colores o una sola parte._

 _{11}.- El área blanca del ojo._

 _{12}.- La forma en que los Campiones activan sus derechos divinos._

 _{13}.- El personaje principal de la épica historia del [Viaje al Oeste], el cual fue a su vez, el dios con el cual se creo Goku, para más información, en próximos capítulos o en Wikipedia, como deseen saber más de este dios._

 _ **Y con esto, llegamos al fin del capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	3. El legado de los héroes divinos

**_Acto 3.- El Legado de los Héroes Divinos._**

Los presentes se observaban el uno al otro, sobre todo el apuesto rey mono y el rey demonio, pues ambos sabían que una batalla se acercaba, donde su enemigo era una persona con la cual no debían de subestimar en lo más minino.

El rey mono no sabía que era ese sentimiento que nacía al ver al joven, pero le daba un gran deseo de batallar y ganar, algo que no era muy común en sus oponentes, pero al no tener un motivo por el cual dejar o suprimir ese deseo de batalla, no pensaba negarse para nada, con una sonrisa en su cara, su poder mágico se incrementaba de gran manera, esperando la emocionante batalla que estaba por pasar.

\- _"En todos y ningún lugar, una sonrisa has de encontrar, donde una sonrisa aparezca tu camino ha de mostrar, entre 9 vidas e infinita voluntad, una sonrisa haz de mostrar, perdido y encontrado, el que guía a los desafortunados, una sonrisa de Cheshire se presenta"_ \- Palabras de hechizo del joven rey resonaron por todo el área y su poder se incrementó y regreso al traje que llevaba antes.

\- Interesante, es la 1ra vez que veo algo como esto - Dijo el rey mono mostrando respeto a su enemigo, entonces su mirada paso a las 2 hermosas damas - Y ustedes, esposas del joven, no piensan hacer algo como lo que su esposo acaba de hacer - Ante la repentina pregunta del rey, el rostro de Godou y Susan se pusieron de una gran tonalidad roja.

\- Lamento informar que no poseemos esa habilidad - Dijo Natasha al rey mono - Y no somos sus esposas, sino sus compañeras de misión y la misión es detenerlos - Dijo la viuda negra con una sonrisa en su cara, pero el rey mono sonrió con elegancia.

\- Ya veo - Dijo el mono calmadamente - Entonces, no poseen habilidades como el joven, además de eso no son sus esposas y están juntos por una misión - Repitiendo las palabras dadas por Natasha el rey asintió - Entonces supongo que solo son un estorbo en la épica batalla que se acerca - De la nada, un gran poder misterioso se empezó a sentir en todo al área, un abrumador poder que hacía temblar tanto el cuerpo de Susan y de Natasha como el de Ace, salvo a Godou, quien estaba sin ningún efecto por el poder - Sorprendente, digno de mi enemigo, no te inmutas ni con esta cantidad de poder divino - Dijo el rey mono al rey demonio.

\- No es la 1ra vez y posiblemente no sea la última que peleo contra un dios con tremendo poder divino - Dijo Godou al rey mono con una gran calma, cosa que sorprendía a Susan y Natasha - Y una cosa más - Entonces el rey mono escucho con atención las palabras del rey demonio - A comparación del rey mono con quien he batallado antes... eres bastante más débil - Y ante esas palabras, la sonrisa del rey mono creció.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sun al rey - Entonces, veamos si puedo entretenerte como el que conoces - Dijo el mono para aparecer delante del asesino de dioses.

Natasha y Susan estaban sorprendidas al ver la velocidad del rey mono.

Sun Wukong entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Godou, quien no intento siquiera esquivar el golpe, pero el puño del rey mono atravesó el rosto del rey demonio, entonces el cuerpo se esfumo y reapareció en un parpadeo, pero agachado y alzando su pie, dándole una patada en la barbilla al rey mono, quien salió volando.

Entonces su cuerpo se esfumo y reapareció arriba del rey mono, donde estaba por dar una patada, pero el rey mono giro en el aire y se cubrió con su brazo derecho, pero debido a la inercia del golpe, choco contra la tierra, pero termino de pie y sin una herida en su cuerpo, mientras sonreía al rey demonio retadoramente.

El rey entonces desapareció y reapareció delante de las féminas, como todo empezó, pero en los rostros de los reyes, una salvaje sonrisa aparecía, ambos buscaban la victoria y ambos sabían que debían derrotar al enemigo de enfrente y ese sería su más grande reto.

Sun Wukong entendía el nivel de poder que tenía Godou, no era exactamente su igual, pero relativamente hablando, era un enemigo capaz de darle una intensa diversión, una que jamás había obtenido hace mucho tiempo, lo que indicaba la razón de aquella sonrisa en su cara.

\- Vamos, la pelea no acabara en estos momentos, no cuando apenas me estoy entreteniendo - Dijo el rey mono mientras aumentaba su poder divino.

Godou noto entonces que a comparación de su mundo, donde reyes demonios, Campiones y Dioses Herejes como Dioses Verdaderos debían de recitar palabras de hechizos, ligados a su mito, los de este mundo solo bastaban con incrementar su poder mágico de forma silenciosa de una vez.

El rey entendía lo que el rey mono decía, era obvio, un rey demonio que representa el mal y el héroe que ha despertado para cazarlo, era obvio que el heroico rey mono buscaba más batalla contra él, aquel villano por el cual fue despertado, aunque claro, a otros ojos, en su mundo, los motivos de la pelea serían diferentes, así como el mismo dios.

Sun Wukong, un poderoso rival capaz de igualar el peso de la tierra y el cielo, aquel que obtuvo la iluminación del vació y que portaba el **[Bastón de Poder]** o el **[Ruyi Jingu Bang]** , además de contar con un millar de hechizos contra demonios y no ayudaba que él único dios capaz de derrotarlo haya sido El Sabio Ilustre, él **[Verdadero Señor Erlang]**.

Godou sabía que con los poderes de **[En todos y ningún lugar],** podía (posiblemente) derrotar al rey mono, pero en aquel lugar donde estaban batallando era el peor escenario posible, debido a que cada derecho divino ofensivo que tenía, podía fácilmente borrar parte de donde estaban y eso incluía humanos, por eso, no podía arriesgarse a aquella batalla.

\- Veo que te contienes, joven guerrero con la voluntad de los héroes, marcado como amenaza - Dijo el apuesto rey mono a su rival - La gente se reúne y te preocupa dañarlos, digno de un héroe, entonces, pasemos nuestra batalla a otro lugar, más amplio y sin ninguna molestia que nos interrumpa - Dijo el rey mono a su rival, Godou asintió a las palabras del apuesto rey mono, pero por otro lado...

\- Espera un momento, eso no es lo que se te ordeno, tú debes de capturar al rey en cuanto lo veas, solo derrotarlo y captura-lo, estas en ventaja, el no peleara contra un enemigo con todo su poder con civiles cerca, es tu mejor oportunidad - Dijo Ace al rey mono con el tono de orden.

-... Mocoso - De la nada, la voz del rey mono había cambiado, ahora era más violenta y llena de poder, que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Susan y Natasha, mientras que Ace retrocedió al sentir aquel enorme instinto asesino dirigido a él - Como osas, un **[Acero]** sin habilidades dignas de un rey, hablar tan insolentemente a un verdadero rey que ha grabado su nombre en los mitos como un héroe, lastimar a los mortales, dañar a la gente que confía en mí, utilizarlos como rehenes o simplemente causar grandes daños donde la gente vive, acaso estas bromeando, yo soy el gran sabio que iguala al cielo, el heroico rey mono, como yo, quien ha sido llamado héroe, pensaría en hacer tal blasfemia a mi título... si sabes lo que es bueno para tu vida, entonces calla la boca y encárgate de las 2 mujeres, de lo contrario, antes de capturar al joven, te eliminare de la tierra - Con una amenaza tan real como el cielo mismo, Ace tembló con puro miedo.

Ante Ace, una batalla contra aquel dios que igual al cielo y la tierra era algo que no debía pasar, en 1ra, porque terminaría muerto, en 2da, porque sabía muy bien los límites entre ambos dioses, y no deseaba morir en una batalla que sabía perdería desde un inició.

Puede que ambos fueran dioses con el poder de **[Acero]** , pero compararse con el gran sabio que iguala al cielo, era como comparar a una hormiga con un rinoceronte, por lo tanto, Ace no podía contradecir al dios mono por ello.

\- Bien, movamos a un área más abierta, donde podamos disfrutar de una batalla digna de los héroes y dioses - Dijo el mono con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras chiflaba y una nube voladora dorada apreció delante de él.

Godou no tenía algo como eso, pero su divinidad, le permitía ir y aparecer donde sea, pero lamentablemente, Sun Wukong ya parecía haberse percatado del poder de Godou, lo que demostraba porque era llamado, el sabio que iguala al cielo.

\- Mi batalla pasara a otro lugar, tengan cuidado con Ace, es una rata que juega sucio, si tienen algún problema en la batalla, solo digan mi nombre y apareceré sin falta - Dijo Godou a las 2 hermosas heroínas, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía con el poder de **[En todos y en ningún lugar]**.

Al final, las 2 chicas quedaron solas y Godou fue a donde Sun Wukong lo esperaba.

* * *

Cuando Godou apareció, su enemigo se encontraba delante de él, el rey mono de este mundo.

\- Tu ya sabes mi nombre y mi mito, pero yo no conozco vuestro nombre, así que le pido amablemente joven guerrero que me reta, informarme de su nombre y poder pelear de igual a igual - Dijo de manera cortes el rey mono ante el rey demonio.

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Godou al rey mono, el cual simplemente sonrió con nobleza digna de un rey.

\- Interesante - Dijo el rey mono a su rival - En tierras cercanas al rey se le llama Ou, en tierras lejanas a los dioses se les llama God, por lo tanto, es un honor pelear contra usted **[Rey Divino Kusanagi]** \- Dijo el mono de manera elegante el mono saludando a su rival con gran respeto.

Godou puso una sonrisa ligeramente forzada ante el nombre por el cual Wukong lo llamo, pero la verdad tenía problemas más grandes.

\- "Mierda, solo puedo usar 2 encarnaciones" - Pensó el rey demonio ante lo que sucedía con sus derechos divinos.

De las 10 **[Warlord Persian]** solo estaban 2 encarnaciones disponibles, el **[Toro]** que contaba con una gran fuerza igualitaria a la de su rival, el [Raptor] que le concedía la habilidad de la velocidad divina, el **[Camello]** también era posible su activación si recibía un fuerte golpe, pero hasta ese momento dicha encarnación no era posible su uso.

Godou realmente no estaba con las mejores condiciones contra este dios verdadero, pero eso no lo iba a detener, no por nada era un Campione.

-" _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del rey y en su mano derecha apareció una espada cuyo filo era de un color azabache.

Ambos héroes podían sentir como ambos lados se preparaban para la batalla que estaba por empezar en cualquier momento. El 1ro en moverse fue el rey mono que corrió a una velocidad divina para darle un golpe a Godou, el cual rodando hacía adelante logro esquivar el golpe que iba a darle el rey mono. Con una agilidad otorgada por su experiencia batallando contra dioses movió la espada azabache con la intención de cortar el cuerpo del rey mono.

Sun Wukong al notar el ataque del rey demonio uso su cola como un apoyo para moverse a un lado del rey y evitar ser cortado por la espada azabache. Con la velocidad del mito intento golpear el rostro del rey, pero el joven no había sido nombrado un Campione por nada.

Esquivo el golpe a escasos centímetros, entonces giro con la espada apuntando al pecho del héroe. Wukong uso su bastón para detener el golpe de la espada azabache. Ambos héroes se separaron al instante de su rival, quedando a unos 25 centímetros de donde estaban los 2.

Wukong podía ver que su rival una gran cantidad de experiencia batallando contra seres de su nivel, pero ahora iba a pelear como el gran sabio que iguala al cielo. El poder mágico del dios incremento a la vez que empezó a concentrar su poder en sus hechizos.

Un fuete aíre frío golpe el lugar donde se encontraban y el frío empezó a congelar el cuerpo del rey demonio, Godou sabía que el gran sabio era un gran experto en cuanto a magia se refiere, pero Godou no tenía un problema con porque…

 _[CRACK]_

El hielo mágico del gran sabio se había destruido al mismo instante en el que había tocado el cuerpo del joven rey demonio y eso fue porque la magia más débil que la del rey se destruiría, la magia de los dioses era igual o mayor al de los Campeones y por eso los podía afectar dependiendo de la magia, pero Wukong era más habilidoso con la magia y no le daba un gran poder creyendo que podía vencer con poca magia.

El dios mono estaba sorprendido de como el rey divino había destruido su prisión de hielo con facilidad, un rival sin duda era digno de su nivel como un dios heroico grabado en un épico mito.

Ambos tenían batallas escritas en su piel que haría a muchos héroes de la actual era temblar de miedo, desde demonios como otros dioses que ningún ser podría imaginar. Sun Wukong sabía mucho de magia como para crear diversos hechizos para contener a su rival, Godou tenía experiencia sorprendente en términos de batallas a muerte contra dioses.

El rey mono uso su magia pera mejorar su velocidad como su fuerza y defensa, la mejor forma de evitar que el rey usara ese poder tan problemático de tele transportación era que no viera venir su ataque bajo ninguna circunstancia, el rey con esa creencia en su cabeza fue a alta velocidad para poder derrotar al rey demonio de tierras cercanas.

Godou sabía que una batalla contra el gran sabio no sería tan sencilla como uno desearía, incluso con sus poderes de Verethragna. Muy pocos eran los que podrían dar una batalla verdadera al dios mono sin siquiera ser iguales, pues muy pocos dioses en las mitologías tenían el poder para igualar el poder y fuerza de Sun Wukong.

Pace a ser un pacifista no pensaba permitir que un dios como lo era el sabio rey mono estuviera libre. Con un rápido movimiento de su espada azabache logro detener un golpe que iba al rostro del rey demonio, aunque el impacto provoco que el joven rey retrocediera. Godou se sorprendió al ver que el mono se había vuelto más rápido como más fuerte.

Incrementando su poder mágico para poder igualar el poder que había obtenido el rey mono. Esquivando un golpe del mono Godou golpeo el estómago de Sun Wukong sacándole el aire para luego con el codo golpear el rostro del rey mono y este quedara con las manos en el suelo. Godou aprovecho para dar una patada de hacha al cuello del mono.

Wukong se movió en un giro a su derecha para evitar el golpe que estaba por atinar el rey demonio. Wukong uso su agilidad como mono para levantarse del suelo, quedando cara a cara con el rey demonio nuevamente fue a alta velocidad contra Godou.

Wukong apareció en la espalda del rey demonio y con una patada mando a volar a Godou, el rey demonio clavo su espada negra al "suelo" de la nube donde ambos héroes combatían evitando que la fuerza continuara llevándolo.

Godou se detuvo antes de caer de la nube, girando hacia adelante evito un nuevo golpe del rey mono. Godou rápidamente se levantó para dar una patada en la espalda del rey mono para sacarlo de la nube donde se encontraba.

El rey mono había caído de la nube, pero Godou no bajo la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Con un gran salto hacia atrás evito al rey mono que salió debajo de donde Godou estaba parado.

Godou sabía que uno de los equipos especiales otorgados al gran sabio que iguala al cielo era una nube dorada voladora, el rey se tiró de la nube quedando nuevamente frente al joven asesino de dioses, ambos retadores demostraban en cada batalla su igualdad en poder, pero antes de comenzar una nueva batalla…

 _[Kusanagi Godou necesitamos de su presencia][Aparece Kusanagi Godou]_

– Tendremos que dejar nuestra batalla pendiente – Dijo Godou a su rival el rey mono a la vez que una pequeña tempestad se desata sobre su cuerpo, Wukong se sorprendió al ver que el dios guerrero desapareció de su batalla. Interesado por saber cuál fue el motivo por el cual se retiró.

* * *

 _CON ACE Y LAS CHICAS_

Las hermosas mujeres se encontraban delante del caballero que provoco el despertar del sabio rey mono, ambas eran excelentes batallantes pero no conocían el poder de los enemigos que se encontraban a la par de poder como lo era el rey de otro mundo, las hermosas mujeres confiaban en sus habilidades para la batalla como para preocuparse en vano.

– De verdad te acostaste con la mujer del rey – Pregunto Natasha al caballero que representaba la letra A de las barajas, su compañera como el guerrero voltearon a verla ante tal comentario.

– Por supuesto – Dijo Ace con una arrogante sonrisa en cara – Parece que el rey encontró nuevas hermosas concubinas en este mundo en tan poco tiempo, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse pues les mostrare como es un verdadero hombre – Dijo As mientras sonreía con pura lujuria en su mirada, pero Natasha soltó una escandalosa risa – Acaso he dicho algo divertido.

– Muchas en realidad – Dijo Natasha a As con simpleza en su voz – Dudo que en verdad pudieras robarle a una mujer a Godou con esa actitud tan arrogante que no es ganada. Susan y yo vimos como temblabas de miedo ante las amenazas del simio y como Godou lo reto sin miedo en su voz, tuvo más valor que tú al luchar con un ente que en su mundo le otorgó un verdadero reto sin mostrar miedo, en lugar se veía que disfrutaba observar a un rival digno y por eso sé que eres menos hombre en **todo sentido** de lo que Godou es.

– Te arrepentirás de eso – Dijo As con una mirada realmente enfadada en su rostro.

La hermosa dama de rojos cabellos se preparó para una batalla contra el dios pues con su entrenamiento como asesina sería difícil de tocar, además contaba con la ayuda de la mujer invisible para crear esferas de fuerza que la protegiera.

Natasha aprovecho su rapidez sobrehumana para atacar al dios acero con sus "colmillos", pero As era incluso más rápido de lo que Natasha era y con su florete intento cortar la espalda de la hermosa mujer, pero un escudo semi transparente que detuvo su espada y protegió a la viuda negra.

As frunció el ceño ante la combinación que hacían las 2 hermosas como peligrosas damas, pero como Kusanagi Godou había dicho en un inicio As no planeaba jugar limpio con tal de obtener la victoria que le pertenecía por derecho. Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo se movió nuevamente a una enorme velocidad hasta quedar a espalda de Susan para poder debilitarla, pero Susan no era una novata en las batallas contra seres malvados como lo era As.

El dios realmente se estaba enfadando por la forma en que las heroínas trabajaban correctamente en equipo para darle batalla al dios cuya representación es el acero, pero no por nada había obtenido un título como el mejor caballero de la reina roja, con una velocidad mayor a la anterior se movía casi en un tele transporte a cada parte del lugar buscando observar el mejor ataque para derribar a las mujeres… sobre todo a Natasha por burlarse de él.

Natasha y Susan no pensaban perder ante el dios divino sin importar nada pues no era la 1ra vez que un ente más poderoso que un humano atacaba la tierra, aunque nunca habían peleado a la par con un dios malvado como lo es Loki no debía ser un reto que ellas no pudieran superar, lástima que el título de héroe solo se le otorgo a As por su divinidad de acero y no por actos heroicos como otros dioses.

Deteniendo su velocidad divina el As se encontraba delante de las heroínas quienes se preparaban para darle una paliza, solo para detenerse al ver lo que él dios tenía en mano. Un inocente niño que temblaba de miedo por haber sido capturado por el villano el cual era enfrentado por 2 grandes heroínas. As saco su florete apuntando el filo al cuello del niño.

– Escúchenme con cuidado porque no pienso repetir mis palabras – Dijo el As a las 2 hermosas damas delante de él – Si ustedes se atreven a moverse o simplemente a bloquear cualquiera de mis ataques entonces el niño muere, si ustedes se quedan quietas justo donde están y dejan que yo las lastime hasta matarlas o aburrirme, lo que pase primero, entonces soltare al niño.

Natasha y Susan apretaron los dientes ante la vil maniobra que estaba utilizando el dios [Acero], pero ahora ellas no podían hacer nada al respecto simplemente aceptar su destino. Ace al ver que las 2 hermosas damas no planeaban desobedecer sus órdenes con su velocidad divina ataco constantemente a las heroínas para regresar en centésimas de segundo a donde el niño.

As era una persona que jugaba sucio para conseguir la victoria contra sus adversarios y usaría el método que fuera para lograr su objetivo, ya que era uno de los dioses más veloces en toda la mitología podía atacar de 25 a 89 cortes a ambas damas en menos de 5 segundos y regresar en centésimas de micro segundo con al niño antes de que intentara escapar.

Así Ace repitió el continuo ataque a las damas mientras mantenía al rehén con él para que ellas no intentaran nada, pues la vida de un niño no era nada comparado con la humillación que Natasha le brindo al decir que Godou era más hombre que él cuando era obvio que era mejor que ese estúpido asesino de dioses en todas las áreas.

Natasha como Susan sabían que no podían vencer al dios de la divinidad de acero ellas solas y más cuando el bastardo tomaba un rehén, entonces recordaron lo que Kusanagi Godou les dijo antes de irse a batallar contra el gran sabio que iguala al cielo.

– Si era una mentira no te lo perdonare – Dijo Natasha con una sonrisa en cara. Ambas hermosas heroínas cerraron los ojos e imaginaron a Godou, ambas pidieron con su corazón la ayuda del joven rey demonio y ambas llamaron a quien podía salvarlas de aquella situación tan molesta.

 _[Kusanagi Godou necesitamos de su presencia][Aparece Kusanagi Godou]_

Las heroínas vieron que nada paso, Ace por su parte suspiro de alivio al ver que el rey demonio no había sido invocado correctamente, entonces miró con un enorme enojo a las 2 damas quienes intentaron llamar a su mayor enemigo sin importarles la vida de su rehén, entonces apunto el florete al cuello del chico y con una sádica sonrisa movió el arma al cuello del niño.

* * *

 _[SLASH][BLOOD][CLANK]_

La rojiza sustancia vital de las personas había salido volando por el repentino daño del objeto pulsante, pero…

– AHHHHH – Ace grito de agonía cuando una flecha de oro con la punta que tenía las llamas del sol golpeo su hombro, lo que provoco que soltara el florete y el niño pudiera escapar de las manos del dios de acero.

– De verdad pensaste que te iba permitir dañar a un inocente niño – Dijo una voz que las heroínas y dios reconocieron al instante.

En una ráfaga de viento Kusanagi Godou había aparecido con el **[Arco de Mitra]** en manos y con un gran calor saliendo del arma recientemente disparada. As sabía que un arma de la divinidad del sol era malo para un dios de acero como él cuyo mito no involucra ser creado a base de un fuego sagrado.

Ace debía de ser rápido para acabar con los 3 héroes si quería sobrevivir ante la grave amenaza que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, aún le quedaba una última esperanza para poder liberarse de la batalla contra los héroes, centro su poder mágico en su espada para lanzar un ataque que sabía Godou podía destruir pero que le daría el tiempo necesario para escapar.

 _[CRACK]_

Un rayo cayó deteniendo a ambos lados de continuar con su batalla y de él salió el gran sabio que iguala al cielo, Godou sabía que una batalla contra los 2 dioses no iba a ser tarea sencilla y que posiblemente destruiría parte de china para detenerlos a los 2… pero era eso o dejarlos escapar y causar problemas al mundo.

– Dejaremos la batalla hasta aquí – Dijo el gran sabio mono a todos los presentes sorprendidos – La bruja que me despertó me ha indicado que es hora de volver a quien sabe dónde se esconda, pero por ahora es más que suficiente – Ace parecía no creer las palabras del dios mono solo hasta que en su mente llego la misma noticia – Tendremos una nueva batalla pronto rey divino Kusanagi y esperemos una mejor batalla que esta.

– No te preocupes por eso Wukong, la próxima vez que tengamos que combatir con nuestras armas de **[Acero]** me preparare para obtener la victoria – El rey mono sonrió ante la advertencia de su rival.

El mono tomó con desagrado a su compañero para ir en su nube voladora a una velocidad impresionante a donde la [Reina Rojo] le decía debía ir, pero el rey mono sabía que la "batalla" que había tenido con el rey demonio solo era una preludio de lo que se acercaba en las futuras batalla, pero el rey mono debía de hablar sobre algo con As.

– En lo que llegamos a la tierra de nuestra ama, me explicarías que osabas hacer con el niño de mi reino al cual le apuntaste con tu arma – Pregunto el rey mono elevando su poder mágico a la vez que observaba al guerrero de la carta A.

* * *

 _CON LOS HÉROES_

Los 3 héroes estaban sorprendidos como el rey mono se había retirado del campo de batalla junto con Ace, Godou observo a las hermosas damas quienes contaban con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

– Lo siento – Las 2 heroínas vieron a Godou sorprendidas por la repentina disculpa – Por mi culpa… Ustedes son mujeres y deje que su piel fuese estropeada – Las chicas se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Godou.

Si bien como heroínas estaban acostumbradas a los daños físicos que podían dejar marcas en su piel, era la 1ra vez que una persona se fijaba en ellas como si fueran simples mujeres. La sangre que fluía por sus caras pasó a formar un lindo color rosa en sus mejillas, pues a que mujer no le gusta ser tratada como una dama o una gema intocable para y por un hombre.

Susan fue la más afectada pues ya hacía un tiempo desde que Reed le decía algún cumplido lindo o simplemente hacía algo por ella, por ese motivo no pudo evitar sonrojarse o que su corazón se acelerara o simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír como una colegiala que había recibido un cumplido del chico que le gustaba.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos – Dijo Godou al observar como las personas se encontraban reuniéndose por el repentino evento sucedido no hace mucho, las heroínas comprendían eso entonces el niño se acercó a Godou.

– Gracias – Dijo el niño mientras le entregaba a Godou una pelota de juguete y se iba.

Godou sonrió ante tal acto y junto con sus compañeras fueron a la nave de regreso a la torre de los vengadores, pero algo dentro de Godou le indicaba que al llegar solo encontraría malas noticias y más si hay relación con Wukong, pero debía de estar listo para cualquier situación que emergiera.

* * *

 _EN LA TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES_

Tras un largo regreso a la torre donde los Vengadores junto con los demás héroes se habían separado para detener la energía divina detectada hace poco, el grupo de Godou había regresado de su misión tras el combate contra el rey mono y la carta A de la baraja de Póker, pero no eran los únicos en haber vuelto a la torre.

– Parece que no fuimos los únicos insectos lastimados – Dijo Spider-man al ver a sus demás compañeros llegar – ¿Debo de preguntar cómo les fue en china? – Pregunto Peter al grupo de Godou.

– No creo que sea momento de bromas hijo – Fueron las palabras que dijo Steve Rogers al joven héroe arácnido.

Godou estaba sorprendido como las 2 heroínas en su espalda ante lo que observaban. Todos los héroes se encontraban en muy mal estado.

Peter tenía gran parte del traje roto dejando ver su piel como heridas aun sangrando, la verdad estaba totalmente arruinado el traje de adentro afuera. Thor únicamente contaba con las hombreras de la parte superior de su camisa como los pantalones rotos y muy mal herido, en caso de Johnny su traje azul también contaba con fuertes cortes violentos mientras sus heridas eran limpiadas con alcohol.

Hulk y la Mole se encontraban sumamente mal heridos en su cuerpo, las grietas eran bastante visibles en el cuerpo rocoso de la mole como el cuerpo moreteado de Hulk. Reed era quien mejor condición de los 3 tenía, pero no se salvaba de tener una cantidad razonable de heridas en su cuerpo como su traje estando roto.

La armadura de Iron-Man solo constaba de sus pantalones pues el pecho no estaba y parte de la máscara estaba demacrada. Ojos de halcón al parecer no contaba con demasiadas heridas por estar lejos de la batalla, por el contrario, el Capitán América solo contaba con sus pantalones como con su escudo.

– Quien les hizo eso – Pregunto Natasha al ver a todos los héroes.

– Muy posiblemente lo mismo que a ustedes – Dijo Stark a la viuda negra – Al parecer los nuevos [6 Siniestros] no eran los únicos seres con poder divino. Cuando llegamos a Las Vegas descubrimos que no era Doom el ente que desprendía el poder divino, por su parte nos encontramos con un ser que simplemente nos ignoró y llamo a Las Vegas un gran desastre – Explico Stark a los 3 héroes que fueron a las vegas.

– Que fue lo que llamo y quien lo hizo – Pregunto Susan mientras iba al lado de su querido esposo.

– El nombre de la persona que invicto uno de los peores desastres en Las Vegas se llamaba Bandersnatch y lo que llamo fue a una persona que portaba una espada sobre un pegado blanco, este no se nombró más dijo que la espada que portaba a una serpiente maldita que en piedra a todos convertía asesino con la gloría de un héroe – De la nada esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Godou – Creo que el Bandersnatch lo llamó…

– Perseo – Dijo Godou llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– Correcto – Dijo el capitán sorprendido – Pero como…

– Eso no es nada – Hablo Ben antes de que Steve pudiera terminar de hablar – Nosotros nos enfrentamos a una dama llamada Shiro Usagi que invoco a un gigante hombre de cuerpo grisáceo con una armadura negra y 2 grandes mazos que tenían nombre – Dijo Ben contando su batalla – Como se llamaban esas cosas… Yaalgo y Ayaalgo o como sea – Dijo fastidiado la mole.

– Yagrush y Ayamur y el nombre del dios era… Melgart/Melkart – Dijo Godou con la información dada por Ben.

– Correcto – Ahora fue el turno de Reed de darle la razón a Godou.

– Entonces has de conocer a quien nos hizo esto – Dijo Johnny al joven asesino de dioses creyendo que sabría el nombre de su enemigo.

– "Si es como creo que es, el siguiente puede ser Lancelott, Circe o incluso… _Verethragna"_ – Fue el pensamiento de Godou pensando en los dioses que la reina roja pudiera invocar.

– Era un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre que portaba una extraña ropa algo gótica con una forma de hablar algo bélica quien a su vez usaba un extraño poder de color rojo escarlata capaz de crear un cráter en el suelo y que en su brazo derecho tenía una extraña marca creada con sangre petrificada – Los presentes observaron a Godou para saber si sabía quién era el que ataco al grupo de Thor.

– No sé quién sea esa persona – Fue la respuesta de Godou ante la descripción dada por la Antorcha Humana.

– Como supiste los nombres de los otros dioses con los cuales nos hemos enfrentado si desconoces el último que menciono Johnny, pues no pareces poseer una habilidad telepática – Pregunto Reed a Godou con una voz curiosa, preguntándose cómo había adivinado a 2 de los 3 dioses.

– Eso es porque Melgart como Perseo fueron enemigos con los que batalle en mi mundo. Son Dioses con los que ya he peleado – Informo Godou a los héroes quienes se sorprendieron – Más no conozco a ningún dios como el que Johnny menciono.

Los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos al saber que los dioses con quienes se habían enfrentado fueron rivales del rey demonio de otro mundo. Pero ahora había un enorme problema que tratar, sin contar con los villanos unidos, ahora había un grupo de dioses que pertenecían a la diosa que perseguía a Godou.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA_

Debido a las heridas sufridas por las repentinas batallas los héroes tomaron unas duchas en la torre de los vengadores así como trataron sus heridas, nuevos trajes o ropas se les fueron dadas a los héroes para poder volver a casa.

– Es hora de marcharnos – Hablo Reed a Stark – Cuando llegue a mi laboratorio intentare crear una maquina capaz de rastrear el poder de cada uno de los seres, debe de haber ondas enérgicas así como energía residencial entre ambos grupos.

– En mi caso intentare crear una aplicación que pueda diferencia y analizar con una base de datos de ambos equipos de villanos, de esa manera sabremos cuando la energía regrese a que problemas nos enfrentaremos – Dijo Stark a su compañero científico de los 4 fantásticos – Intentare ver si Bruce nos puede ayudar con eso hablando con Hulk.

– Veré si consigo la ayuda de otros científicos en otros grupos, sobretodo buscar a personas que estén dentro de la zona de energía cuánticas como ríos de energía multiversal – Dijo Reed pensando en personas que podían apoyarlo con eso.

– Es una lástima la batalla que pasamos, pero nos desquitaremos con el juego de bolos de este sábado ¿verdad? – Dijo la mole a la bestia verde conocida como Hulk.

– Hulk desahogara su rabia de no haber aplastado a hombre gris derrotando a hombre roca en los bolos – Dijo Hulk a la Mole quien sonrió al ver como el hombre verde lo retaba y además aclamaba su victoria anticipada.

– Entonces tú te enfrentaste con el más fuerte de los dioses ¿eh? – Dijo Johnny tras escuchar la historia de Godou en su batalla en China – Aunque por tu mirada diría que no era lo que esperabas o que fue muy aburrida.

– En realidad estoy feliz de no haber tenido que pelear en serio contra Wukong, odio usar mis poderes en lugares realmente importantes o áreas grandes, pues con mis poderes los destruyo con facilidad y lo odio – Dijo Godou al hombre de fuego – Pero yo diría que estoy insatisfecho con el resultado en realidad.

– No te preocupes, desde que todos ellos escaparon o se retiraron tendrás otras oportunidades – Dijo Peter a Godou con una sonrisa en cara – Ya se está haciendo tarde y tía May debe de estar preocupada por mí – Dijo Peter a sus compañeros advirtiendo su partida.

– Espera – Detuvo un momento Johnny a Peter quien volteo a verlo – Dentro de una semana habrá una intensa fiesta en los laboratorios Baxter, ustedes están invitados a la fiestas así que lleven a amigos si desean y sobre todo a una pareja.

– Como el hombre araña o como Peter Parker – Pregunto Peter ante la invitación de su compañero de otra zona.

– Cualquiera de los 2 es bienvenido, Johnny Storm nunca rechaza a nadie que quiera festejar y menos a un amigo – Dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa en cara – Los veo a los 2 el sábado de la próxima semana.

Peter con una sonría en cara asintió a la invitación de Johnny para luego ir corriendo a la casa de su tía May, Godou observo a lo lejos como Susan esperaba cerca del vehículo a que todos sus compañeros de equipo se despidieran con los demás, aunque su pasaba suavemente sus manos por algunas heridas.

– Una vez más lo siento – La voz del joven de negros cabellos sorprendió a la distraída Susan quien volteo a ver al rey demonio – Sé que no te agrado y que piensas que soy un pervertido maniático del sexo, pero me siento mal porque de no haberme ido con Wukong hubiera evitado que Ace lastimara tu hermosa piel – Susan podía notar la sinceridad en la voz del joven rey – Si algún día necesitas de algo o de alguien llámame, te ayudare con cualquier cosa.

La mujer invisible se sonrojo de fuerte manera con las dulces palabras de Godou a su persona, simplemente era un joven pervertido con una enorme lujuria que descargaba con hermosas mujeres… pero era un chico al fin y al cabo. Ella sabía que con o sin él era probable que se lastimaran un poco y que actuaría así, pero era muy dulce de su parte lo que hacía o decía por ella.

– Préstame tú celular – Pidió Susan a Godou quien al instante le entrego celular, Susan en un instante le paso su celular como correo – Ahora podre llamarte en caso de que necesite tu ayuda para algo – Godou sonrió al ver que Susan ya no guardaba distancia de él como antes, no sabía que causo que ya no se apartara de él pero era bueno que ya no lo viera mal como antes.

Pero ese problema era realmente menor o al menos era el menor de sus problemas, 3 dioses con los que había batallado en el pasado habían sido invocados por la reina roja para atraparlo y llevarlo ante ella. En ese mundo los dioses no caían en herejía como en su mundo y por eso no cometían actos en contra del pueblo, cosa que significaba que muchos de sus poderes no afectarían tanto a los dioses enemigos.

Su carta de triunfo, el **[Semental Blanco]** fue completamente sellado en ese mundo hasta que los dioses heroicos cometieran un enorme daño a la humanidad. Como dioses de la divinidad del **[Acero]** que representaba a los dioses catalogados **[Héroes]** , era obvio que eso no iba a pasar en mucho tiempo o nunca.

El futuro cercano se veía cada vez más oscuro para el rey demonio. A partir de ahora la balanza de poder entre el bien y el mal ha cambiado, la balanza entre el bien y el mal se ha levantado del lado del mal por una gran desgracia, pero eso no iba a provocar que Godou cayera en desesperación.

Kusanagi Godou era un Campione, una persona tan idiota que fue capaz de asesinar a un dios y obtener sus poderes divinos. Él sabía que su destino de batallar contra dioses no podía cambiar no importa cuanto lo intentara.

Los 4 Fantásticos se retiraron de la torre de los vengadores para ir de regreso a su propia torre. Godou observo el distante cielo donde no hace mucho se enfrentó al poderoso dios mono que le había dado batalla en su mundo. El cielo empezaba a obtener un brillo color naranja dando a conocer la entrada de la noche.

Godou regreso a la torre para descansar un rato mientras terminaba lo que le quedaba de tarea, pero aquel mal presentimiento dentro de él se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Las batallas que hay en un cercano futuro realmente estaban apuntando al joven rey como a quienes lo rodean, pero en nombre del sol que le da su fuerza, no permitirá que eso pase.

* * *

 _EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL INMENSO UNIVERSO_

En un lugar perdido entre el infinito espacio y tiempo se podía observar a unas sombras frente a un inmenso trono, uno de los presentes era un muy malherido cercano a la muerte As junto con el sabio rey mono Sun Wukong, quienes estaban de rodillas ante la dueña de dicho reino.

Un hombre de unos 2,30 cm de altura de un cabello largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y que brillaba en un color gris como su piel y de unos negros ojos como la infinita oscuridad, usaba una armadura azabache de cuerpo completo donde en los lados se encontraban 2 mazos de un extraño mineral que parecían muy pesadas. Su mirada seria que detonaba la mirada de un digno rey observaba a quien se encontraba sentada arriba del trono.

Un joven hombre cerca de los 22 años de un corto cabello rubio arreglado de galante forma que resaltaba la blanca piel que tenía como sus azules ojos como el cielo, un rostro realmente atractivo digno de un rey o un príncipe. Una camisa blanca con los bordes negros como su pantalón que a su vez portaba sobre su camisa una túnica/capa de los mismos colores junto con una espada en su lado derecho. Aquel hombre tenía en su espalda a un corcel alado que junto con su espada daba a luz su mito.

El último de los presentes era un joven de la edad de Godou de u rojizo cabello como la sangre ligeramente alborotado que resaltaba su pálida piel como sus ojos tan oscuros como el abismo y que no parecían tener vida. Su hermoso rostro tenía una mirada calmada y seria en esos instantes observando a quien se postraba en lo más alto del reino, vistiendo una camisa negra con una calavera azul de un dragón de fuego que tenía una manga larga en su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho parecía haber sido arrancada para dejar ver un tatuaje de un pentagrama hecho a base de sangre seca, un pantalón con algunas agujas a los lados como unas botas de punta de metal.

– Disculpe mi rudeza al hablarle tras habernos despertado no hace mucho tiempo, pero, porque usted ha despertado al gran Melgart el dios que una vez gobernó sobre el mar – Pregunto el dios rey de los fenicios.

– Con sumo respeto concuerdo con el rey Melgart – Fueron las palabra del apuesto joven de rubios cabellos – Porque he sido despertado a estas tierras bajo su nombre. Perseo es un gran dios heroico que tiene una gran fama en todo el mundo, porque despertarme o invocarme de la nada.

– Creo que ya saben por qué – Dijo Wukong a los otros 3 dioses – Nuestra misión es encontrar y capturar a cierto joven con el cual yo, Sun Wukong, ya me he enfrentado – Dijo el sabio mono a los otros 3 dioses – Y debo decir que fue entretenido.

– Entendemos eso rey mono – Dijo Perseo a Sun Wukong – La pregunta que tenemos es. ¿Por qué has invocado a otros dioses? – Aclaro la mayor duda de los presentes al sabio rey mono – Capturar a esa persona no debe ser tan difícil como para invocar a 4 dioses y aun así nos invocó a los 4 – Dijo Perseo.

– Las diosas mujeres son conocidas usualmente como diosas representantes de la sabiduría – Dijo el último dios cuyo nombre era desconocido – Si ella piensa que es correcto invocar a 4 dioses es porque conoce al rival que se enfrenta, no obstante solo planeo ayudar hasta que mis propios planes deban de llevarse a cabo – Informo el 3er dios a los presentes como a su diosa.

– Como siempre con un carácter duro de roer ¿no es verdad?, 4to pecado de los 7 pecados capitales: Amon de la Ira – Dijo Sun Wukong al demonio que representaba la ira en su forma más perfecta – Como sea, yo simplemente pienso en terminar la misión por la cual fui invocado para dormir una vez más en el reino de los mitos.

– Entonces descansen – Hablo por 1ra vez la diosa que se encontraba en lo alto del trono – Pronto los enviare con una misión para poder iniciar mis planes, por ahora descansen tanto como quieran, mis sirvientes los mostraran sus lugares – Entonces caballeros con armaduras y cascos de rosas rojas fueron a donde los héroes para escoltarlos.

Una vez sola la habitación central del trono la reina se levantó para ir a una ventana. La hermosa luna llena brillaba con suma dulzura mientras la diosa con un lindo sonrojo en cara pudo ver en la luna al rey demonio de Japón quien le sonreía dulcemente, su mirada no se desvió de la hermosa esfera blanca que le mostraba el reflejo de su amado rey.

– Pronto estaremos juntos una vez más – Dijo la reina con aquella sonrisa de damisela enamorada en cara.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO_

En un gigantes como hermoso castillo de oro en alguna parte de la tierra se podía observar a 3 personas, 2 de ellas arrodilladas en señal de respeto a quien se mostraba en lo alto del trono de oro, el rey de aquel enorme castillo.

Un apuesto hombre joven de unos 24 años de cabello rubio como la arena y de una tez ligeramente bronceada pero permanecía con una tonalidad blanca y unos amarillos ojos como el sol mismo, un rostro sumamente cautivador con finos rasgos en su cara. Aquel joven hombre llevaba ropas elegantes de colores blancos con finales de oro y una túnica gris ligeramente sucia, así como una corona donde se observaba la imagen del sol.

– Un gran mal se acerca a la tierra y puede causar un gran daño a la tierra misma – Dijo el hombre con un tono serio en su voz – Como el señor del sol con una divinidad que representa luz debo de traer la justicia al mundo, pero si algo me llegara a pasar en mitad de la batalla el mundo puede sufrir un gran mal – Dijo el poderoso dios a sus 2 leales guerreros – Esta es una misión que les otorgó a ustedes 2 hijos míos. Busquen al responsable de esta extraña energía y… _acaben con él_.

– Como desee Amo Mitra – Dijeron los 2 guerreros con lealtad en su voz.

– Les deseo la mejor de las suertes hijos de la victoria – Dijo el dios antes de pararse e irse a otra parte de su reino.

Los 2 dioses se levantaron mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus caras – No tiene nada de qué preocuparse mi señor, la victoria me pertenece y más en la guerra – Dijo una sonrisa para entonces caminar junto con su compañero en búsqueda de la anormalidad que preocupaba al rey divino de Persa.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llega el final del nuevo capítulo de este fic._**

 ** _La verdad quería hacer más épico la batalla contra el rey mono pero como era una introducción del personaje tampoco mostré su verdadero poder en la batalla, pero en futuras batallas se verán las batallas más épicas que pueda crear para la serie._**

 ** _Fueron revividos o invocados 3 dioses que Godou conocía por la diosa roja y tienen el poder para malherir a los vengadores con los 4 Fantástico así como al hombre araña, quien sabe que planee Red Queen hacer con los dioses que ha invocado, además de que Susan va aceptando a Godou como un compañero y no tanto como un pervertido._**

 ** _Ahora con los Reviews:_**

 **Kaminari:** Me alegra saber que te gusten a base de mis horrores de ortografías, aunque es algo que no puedo cambiar debido a que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer uso de la ortografía en su 100%, espero que con el tiempo eso se arregle y espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **Coronadomontes:** Los dioses de Marvel aparecerán con su tiempo, dioses enemigos deben ser revividos o cambiados para que el rey no solo tenga que combatir contra Red Queen, además, la mayoría de los héroes son dioses heroicos y no sirven como enemigos de Godou sino como entes que se hacen amigos tras una batalla y en el caso de Mefistófeles… ya tengo algo planeado para futuro.

 **Lux Dragneel:** Pues ese es un tema bastante difícil como sencillos, pues salvo por el [Joven] y el [Héroe que porta una espada dorada] los demás derechos divino de Godou requieren de su enemigo o su entorno. Es bueno saber que te gusto la idea de revivir al dios mono como uno de los rivales del rey, aunque ya se mencionaron más. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


End file.
